Masks Are For Masquerades
by kenilyn
Summary: Post CP1. Will Herondale feels as though he's shattering to a thousand pieces. He threw away the harsh and uncaring mask he wore for so long, only to be hurt by the one he loved most. As he tries to put the mask back on, someone stands in his way, destroying his walls and breaking the mask without even knowing it. So will he leave the mask and live happily or flee in fear of pain?
1. There's Safety in Waking

**Chapter One: There's Safety in Waking  
**

**Song Companion: The Nightmare Academy by The Paper Melody  
**

Like many nights in the past, William Herondale and his _parabatai _and best friend, James Carstairs, were sitting on the edge of Black Friar's bridge, performing their nightly demon watch. It was a full moon, which was lucky for the Nephilim boys because they had forgotten their witch lights in their haste to get on watch. So far, they had only killed one lesser demon. Other than that, London was peaceful tonight.

Will looked down into the murky Thames River, watching ripples form in the water as he dropped tiny pebbles. "Will…" Jem asked. Will turned to his best friend, who seemed to be concentrating on something. "Will you be my best man?" He asked, looking at Will. Will cringed on the inside. His best friend had just recently asked a woman to be his bride…a woman that Will loved so much it made his heart ache. Tessa, the beautiful Downworlder who had been living in the London Institute for the past few months. Will remembered when he first found her. He smiled slightly at the memory of her hitting him over the head with a jug.

Will also remembered when he found out that the curse he was under was unreal…a fake. He remembered being so horrified, he had pushed everyone away and hurt them for nothing, and yet, so ecstatic. That meant he could be with Tessa, if she could ever forgive him. Only when he professed his love to Tessa…he was answered with the news of her engagement to Jem. Of course, he was going to let Jem marry Tessa, and he wouldn't let Jem know that he, too, loved Tessa. Jem was dying and Tessa made him happy, so Will would let him be with Tessa, he wouldn't break them apart. He would protect Jem from the horrible truth and slap that same mask on his face that he had worn for many years.

"Yes…why wouldn't I be? We _are parabatai_ after all." Will said, smirking at his friend. Jem seemed to notice that something was wrong and was about to question his friend about it when they heard a strange noise from below. They looked down to see a huge piece of ice emerge and start floating down the river. "How unusual…" Jem murmured. Will squinted at it, trying to get a better look. He couldn't tell for sure but…

He gasped. "Jem, Jem there's a person in there!" he shouted. Without a second thought, the boys flung themselves into the river and swam towards the ice. They each hauled themselves up on top of the ice, panting. Will took out a knife and started hacking at the ice, trying to rescue the person inside. Jem soon joined him, hacking with his cane.

Jem hit the ice one more time before the ice shattered. Will wrapped his arm around the person's waist and swam towards the shore, Jem right behind him. Will carefully laid the person down on the ground and took a good look.

It was a girl with pale skin, and raven hair. She seemed so dainty and fragile, Will was almost afraid that she would break if he touched her. He looked in her hands to see her clutching a bow in one hand, and a quiver with arrows in the other. "Oh…" Will said as his eyes widened and looked down at her. "Oh?" Jem walked up from the shore and his face flushed. "Oh, by the Angel, Will! Cover her up, please!" he shouted, covering his eyes. Will snickered but shrugged off his jacket and wrapped her in it so that it made a very short dress.

They heard a snarling behind them and whirled around, seeing a huge, red demon with black piercing eyes, huge claws on all six of its arms, and a barbed tail that was poisonous, no doubt. Will and Jem whipped out their Seraph blades, saying their names to bring forth their power. The Demon laughed. "Pitiful Nephilim! Do not believe that your puny weapons can work on me!" It bellowed. Jem and Will remained silent, glaring at the beast. The Demon raised one of its arms and pointed a nasty looking claw at the girl on the ground behind them. "Now, give me the girl and I will make your deaths quick and painless." It growled.

Will clicked his tongue. "I don't bargain with Demons…except maybe the pretty ones." He looked the demon up and down. "Sorry, you don't make the cut." He said in his cocky manner. "Will, you're only making it angry." Jem whispered. As soon as the words left his lips, the Demon charged. Before the boys could even react, Will heard a bow being strung and saw an arrow fly past his ear. It hit the Demon in the middle of his forehead. He howled in pain and glared behind the boys.

Will and Jem turned their heads around to see the girl stringing another arrow onto the bow, her emerald eyes glaring at the beast. She released the arrow and shot the Demon in the heart. It roared before falling to its knees and turning to dust. She was panting as she lowered her arms. Will watched as her eyes rolled back and closed before her knees gave out. Will cursed and caught her before she fell and hit her head. He shuddered. She was so cold. He looked at Jem, who seemed just as baffled as he was.

"Who is this girl?" Jem murmured. Will sighed and stood up, carrying the girl bridal style. "I don't know, but I think we should bring her back to the Institute…" he trailed off, staring at the girl. Jem nodded slowly. "Yes, Charlotte will be most curious to hear about this." Jem mused. Together, they walked up the river bank and headed off towards the giant, white cathedral whose spires towered over the many buildings in London, but hidden to the untrained eye.


	2. Your Guardian Angel

****_A/N: Will is kind of OOC from here on out. I tried to write him as he would be after the revelation of the fake curse, and this is how I thought he would act.  
_

**Chapter Two: Your Guardian Angel**

**Song Companion: Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus  
**

The girl slowly opened her eyes. She slowly sat up and looked at the mysterious place around her curiously. Where was she? What was this place? It was so grand, like nothing she had ever seen! The floors were made of some sort of dark wood; the walls were all white, as was the furniture around her. And the bed she was laying on was so comfortable, like sleeping on a cloud. She shivered and looked down to see she was wearing no clothes, but that didn't bother her too much.

"About time you woke up." An irritable voice said. The girl gasped and whirled around, her eyes wide. She saw a tall boy, about seventeen, like her. He had pitch black hair that covered his forehead and the tops of his ears, and his eyes… She gazed into the startling blue orbs. This boy…he looked like an angel… maybe a guardian angel?

She slowly nodded and continued to stare at him. He smirked at her. "Like what you see?" he asked cockily. She nodded. He raised a brow at her. Well, she seems awfully honest, he thought. She frowned when she saw something black on the base of his neck. She gasped and started grinning when she realized that the boy was covered in runes. She pointed to her neck and then at his. He touched it and nodded. "Yes…I have tattoos." He said strangely. The girl huffed in frustration and shook her head. How could she convey what she meant?

She looked down on the floor and saw a shadow. She grinned and pointed to it excitedly. He raised a brow. "Yes, you found a shadow, well done." He said sarcastically. She shook her head and acted like she was stabbing the shadow. The boy tried to keep the smile from spreading but he couldn't help it, this girl was making a total fool of herself and she didn't seem to care. He had to admit, it was kind of cute… he shook those thoughts from his head and watched her. He was a little shocked when he realized that she was trying to say Shadowhunter.

He nodded slowly. "Yes…Yes, I am a Shadowhunter." He said warily. She grinned and nodded, then pointed to herself ecstatically as though she were saying 'Me too!'. He raised a brow at her. "Then where are your runes?" he asked her. She smiled proudly and held up her left wrist, pointing at it. He stared at the pale skin there. "There's nothing there." He said bluntly, crossing his arms over his chest. The girl froze and looked at her wrist, confused. She tried rubbing it, as thought that would make a rune appear. She looked up and him and then flung herself off the bed, revealing her whole body to him.

She grabbed his wrist and pointed at it. He looked to see her pointing at his _parabatai_ rune. He stared at her. "You have a _parabatai_?" he asked, surprised. She nodded. The boy was silent and he stared at the girl before him, careful not to look below her face. She looked at his neck and gingerly touched the rune there. The boy shivered, she was still so cold. The girl quickly started unbuttoning his shirt. The boy just sat there, shocked, not sure of what to do. A girl had never come onto him in this manner before. She pushed his shirt off his shoulders and down his arms, revealing his torso. She let out a small gasp as she stared at his chest. She touched more of his runes and traced them with her finger, marveling at them as though they were a priceless piece of art.

"You act as though you haven't seen a rune before." He said, shivering as her hands roamed his torso. He looked at her to see her shaking her head no. She pointed at the inside of her wrist and then pretended she was shooting a bow. "Your arrows had runes? That makes much more sense now…" he mused as she nodded. He stared at her. "Those are the only runes you ever used?" he asked her, shocked. She nodded and walked behind him, touching and tracing the runes on his back and up his shoulders. He shivered once again, but not because he was cold. Her gentle touch was setting his nerve endings on fire. He bit his lip to suppress a moan and then turned around and caught her by the wrists.

The girl stared at him, shocked. She flushed when she realized she shouldn't have been touching him like that. She gave him an apologetic look. He sighed and slowly released her wrists when he heard her stomach growl. He picked up his shirt and tossed it to her. "Please put that on…sorry we don't have anything else." He muttered. She nodded and slipped her arms into the sleeves of the shirt. She tried buttoning the shirt but let out a whine of frustration. Will couldn't help it. He chuckled softly and helped her button up the shirt. He took her arms and rolled the sleeves back to her wrists so she could use her hands. She smiled up at him and went to the door.

She grabbed the handle but couldn't open it. Will watched her in amusement before he walked over and placed his hand on top of hers on the door knob. The girl took in a sharp breath, overwhelmed by him. He was surrounding her, his body a mere few centimeters from her back. She blushed and was thankful that he couldn't see her doing it. He twisted their hands on the knob and pushed, opening the door. She stared at it and then walked out into the corridor, looking around in amazement.

He stared at her for a long time. She was like a child in the body of a seventeen year old girl, almost a woman. She turned her bright green eyes to his bright blue ones. They were sparkling in excitement. She ran towards him, took his hand, and started running down the corridor, pulling the boy along behind her. When they passed the open doors of the training room, she gasped and pointed excitedly. Will smirked.

"Go ahead, I'll be back with some food." She nodded and raced off into the room. Will smiled and walked down the corridor towards the dining room where breakfast would be awaiting him. He stopped when he realized that he was actually smiling. He hadn't really smiled like this is a long time. Not since he was cursed or the occasional smile that Jem and Tessa would get out of him. But this girl…she had got him to be smiling all morning. Perhaps it was the childish nature she held? He thought idly as he walked into the dining room. Jem raised a brow at him when he came in.

"Will, is there a reason why you are shirtless?" Charlotte asked him warily as she watched him piling food on a plate. "And why are you getting so much food?" He sighed and sat the plate down on his usual seat next to Jem and sat. "You didn't tell Charlotte?" Will asked him. Jem took a sip of his tea and shook his head. "No, I was just about to actually." Jem replied smoothly.

"Tell me what?" Charlotte asked. Will and Jem were about to fill Charlotte in on the mystery girl they picked up last night during their watch when they heard yelling down the hall. "You stupid, girl! Come back here!" Gabriel was shouting. Will was confused…that was until said mystery girl came running into the room, her bow and arrows in her arms. She yelped as she tripped and landed on her face, but jumped right back up as Gabriel entered the room, followed by the worn out Sophie and Tessa. Gabriel lunged for the girl but she jumped out of the way. She looked up to see her Guardian Angel staring at her in shock. She gasped and hopped onto the table and ran towards him as the scary boy chased her and yelled at her to get off the table.

The girl jumped onto Will and wrapped her legs around his waist and buried her head in the crook of his neck, looking for safety. Will shuttered when she used the hand that wasn't clutching her weapons close to her chest to wrap around Will's bare shoulders. The girl felt him move beneath her. "Gabriel, what did you do to her?" he asked protectively. The other boy, Gabriel, was too angry to notice the other boy's protectiveness of the girl.

"What did _I_ do? _I_ did nothing! This girl, who I've never seen before might I add, pounced on me when I was giving these girls a lesson and she took my bow and all the arrows!" Gabriel shouted. The girl whipped her head around and glared and shook her head at the boy. She pointed to the arrows, and then to herself. "She's right." Jem said. Gabriel turned to Jem. "What was that, Carstairs?" he spat. "She's right. Those are her belongings. I put them in the training room last night when we brought her in."

Charlotte sighed. "Is this what you two were about to tell me about?" she asked warily. Will nodded. Charlotte sighed. "We really can't keep her here…not after everything that's happened with Nathaniel and Mortmain." She sighed. The girl's grip on Will tightened. She looked up at him, fear in her eyes. She didn't want to leave this boy, the boy who must have been her guardian angel. She sat up and held out her wrist to him and then pointed at the woman who said that as though to say "Tell her I'm one of you! She has to let me stay!"

"Charlotte, she's a shadowhunter." Will said. The girl turned to Charlotte and nodded. Charlotte looked surprised. "But she doesn't have any runes." She said. The girl clumsily got up from Will and hurriedly showed Charlotte her bow and arrows that were adorned with battle runes. Charlotte frowned and looked at her. "What's your name?" She asked. The girl bit her lip. "Charlotte, she's mute." Will said. The girl nodded. Charlotte frowned. "Can you write?" she nodded enthusiastically. "Will, go get her something to write with."

The girl turned to see her Angel, who she now knew as Will, get up. Her eyes widened in fear. He looked at her and smiled softly. "You can't get rid of me that easily." He pointed at his seat. "Sit here by Jem, he'll keep that jackass away from you." He said with a wink. The girl nodded and bounced to sit on his seat. She turned to Jem and her mouth formed a little o. He turned slightly pink at her curious and entranced stare. She crawled onto his lap and started playing with his silver hair, curiously. She could tell he was Chinese, but she couldn't figure out how he got his hair to be that color. Jem froze underneath her, shocked and not sure as what to do. She saw runes on his wrist and took it, pushing his sleeve back. She grinned when she saw his _parabatai _rune.

Jem watched as she looked up at him and pointed at his wrist excitedly and then towards the direction Will had gone. He nodded slowly, still uncomfortable—especially since his fiancé was in the room. "Yes, Will and I are _parabatai._" He said. She smiled and looked down at his wrist. She seemed to stare off in space and rubbed her own wrist as well. Soon Will walked in. He paused for a moment when he saw the girl sitting on his best friend's lap, staring at his wrist while she rubbed her own.

He quickly walked to the table, threw the parchment and quill and ink onto the table, and picked the girl up off of Jem's lap. "Sorry about that, she's very…physical." He said, staring at the girl who was looking up at him, smiling. He rolled his eyes at her but couldn't help the small smile from coming to his face. Tessa saw this and smiled, happy that the real Will Herondale was coming out. Will put the girl on her feet and then sat in his own chair. She took the parchment, ink, and the quill and sat on Will's lap. She pushed her sleeves back and pulled her hair out of her face before dipping the quill into the ink and writing. Once she had finished she gave it to Will with a smile. He smiled back and looked at it. He felt his brows shoot up in surprise.

"What is it?" Tessa asked curiously. Will looked up at the girl. "Can you not write in English?" he asked her, looking back at the Latin script. She tilted her head back and forth as though to say "Somewhat." He shook his head and looked back at the paper.

"Her name is Helena…Helena Shadowhunter."


	3. I Feel Like A Stranger

_A/N: Gabriel is at the Institute because he and Gideon are training Sophie and Tessa so that they will have basic defense skills in case any situations arise where they are called to action…I think that was in Clockwork Prince…anyways, just answering a question from a review :) Also, this fic is scheduled to be updated weekly, so expect a new chapter every seven days :)_

_Read and enjoy! :D**  
**_

**Chapter Three: I Feel Like A Stranger  
**

**Song Companion: Incandescent by The Paper Melody  
**

Tessa sat alone in the dining room with Helena. Helena was currently biting her lip and playing with her hair nervously. Charlotte had called a sudden meeting in the drawing room with Jem, Will, and Gabriel. Tessa watched as the girl smelled the shirt she was wearing. Tessa giggled when Helena's cheeks turned a slight pink. Helena looked startled.

Tessa stood and sat in Jem's chair. Helena looked at her warily. "Is that Will's?" She asked, pointing to the girl. Helena nodded and smiled. "You know, he never laughs…or smiles. Well, not never, but he rarely does." Helena looked surprised. Tessa nodded. "Yes, you seem to bring out the real William Herondale." Helena stared at her and worked her lips to say his name. She sighed, pressing a hand to her throat. "Have you always been mute?" Tessa asked. Helena shook her head no and held up two fingers. "Only two years?" Helena nodded.

They lapsed into silence. Helena started swinging her legs back and forth nervously. "Would you like something else to wear?" Tessa asked. Helena bit her lip, unsure of her answer. She very much liked the way people dressed here, she was quite envious of Tessa's soft yellow dress, but she enjoyed wearing Will's shirt…it made her feel safe, like nothing could touch her. She looked at Tessa confused when she looked around and leaned in closer to her.

"We can find one that Will would like." She whispered. Helena smiled and nodded. She wanted to please Will so much, it was the least she could do, he and Jem saved her life after all. She realized she would have to find a way to repay Jem as well. She decided she would ask later. The girls stood up and walked to the drawing room. Tessa carefully pushed the door open and gasped at what she saw.

Helena quickly poked her head in the door and stared, shocked, to see Will straddling Gabriel in a violent manner. Jem was pulling Will off of Gabriel, trying to calm him down. Jem looked at the door and froze, his face paling when he met a grey pair and a green pair of eyes looking into the room. He hadn't even noticed the door was open.

Will looked up as well to see Helena staring at him curiously. He ripped himself from Jem's arms and strode towards the door. He opened it more and was about to make his escape to his room when he felt a cold, gentle hand grasp his wrist. He looked down to see Helena looking at him worriedly. Helena was confused and didn't understand what had made Will upset.

He ripped his wrist from her grasp and strode down the hallway angrily. Helena bit her lip and looked down at her feet. Tessa felt her heart ache for the poor girl. Tessa could see the hurt in her eyes. She had already put so much faith in Will. Tessa decided she would have a talk with Will about it later.

"Tessa, darling, was there something you needed?" Jem asked, walking up to his beloved and taking her hand, rubbing circles into her wrist with his thumb. She nodded and turned to Charlotte. "Yes, Charlotte would it be possible for Helena and I to go into town? We would like to buy her a few dresses since all she has is Will's shirt." Tessa looked back at Helena, scanning her quickly before looking back to Charlotte. "And I don't know that she could fit my dresses or Jessamine's old ones." Tessa explained.

Charlotte nodded slowly. "Yes, of course. Since Helena will be staying with us." Helena looked up at this, smiling gratefully. She ran up to Charlotte and hugged her. Charlotte smiled and hugged her back. Helena turned to Tessa and tugged on her arm and pretended she was in a party dress. "You want a party dress?" She asked. Helena nodded enthusiastically. Tessa giggled and gave her fiancé a chaste kiss on the cheek. "We will be back soon, I promise." She smiled. Jem kissed her hand and smiled in return, letting his love go.

Will had decided to go to the attic instead. He looked down at the street and saw the Institute's carriage pull up in front. He stared curiously but was soon gawking when he saw Tessa giggling and running to the carriage, trying to get out of the rain…and Helena chasing after her, wearing just his shirt and…were those his old boots? She was spinning in circles in the rain. Tessa laughed and grabbed her hand and pulled her along, bringing her into the carriage and shutting the door before the carriage took off towards the storefront of London, no doubt.

He sighed. Of course Tessa would become friends with Helena so quickly. Tessa was kind hearted and he couldn't understand how anyone could hate her, and Helena… Helena was a breed of her own. She was so innocent and oblivious to the things around her, as if the only evil in the world were the Demons she hunted. And himself. He cringed when he saw the hurt on her face replay in his mind, hurt he caused her because he wrenched himself from her. He sighed again.

"I thought I would find you here." Will wasn't surprised when his best friend came and sat next to him, one knee propped up. They watched the rain pitter patter against the window before Jem shifted his gaze to his best friend. He seemed to be lost in thought. He realized that Will was rubbing his wrist. "I don't think she's from our time, Jem." Will said quietly. Jem found it strange that Will had become so open recently…maybe it had something to do with his trips to the warlock, Magnus Bane's house…

Jem sighed. "Will, just because her last name is Shadowhunter does not mean she is from the past. She might have raised herself and, knowing what she was, gave herself the name." Jem said. Will shook his head. "I had to button up that shirt for her." He looked at Jem. "She didn't know how to use the door knob, Jem. A door knob. And…" he trailed off, looking at his wrist. "She hadn't seen a rune before, aside from the ones on her bow and arrow and her _parabatai_ rune. When she saw mine, she stared at them like they were the most beautiful things she had ever seen." Will murmured. Jem frowned.

"She didn't have a _parabatai_ rune." Jem said, confused. "No, but she recognized it the moment she saw it. She pointed to her wrist, telling me she had runes, when I asked if she was really one of us…Jem, she was horrified when she saw that it wasn't there. I think she is from the past and that the rune is gone because her _parabatai_ is dead." Will said. Jem thought this over. "That would make sense…there aren't many of us who use bows anymore, not since seraph blades." Jem murmured. Will nodded slowly.

"I thought about that, too. Seraph blades were made about twenty years after Jonathan Shadowhunter became a Nephilim." Will said, looking at his best friend. "You think she's a first generation, don't you?" Jem asked. Will nodded. "I can't be sure, but I think so. I mean, it would make sense as to why the Demon she killed was after her." Will said. Jem nodded slowly.

"Will…why are you so protective of her? I haven't seen you that mad since…not since you had seen your sister at the mansion." Jem asked. Will's fists clenched automatically at the mention of it. He didn't know why, but Gabriel's accusation made him want to rip his throat out. He had said horrible things about her for her lack of clothing and about her wearing Will's shirt. Will couldn't even bare to think of the specifics of what that monster said. On top of all that, he couldn't figure out why he was so protective of her. Maybe it was because of her innocence? Of her beautiful naivety of the world around her that he wanted to protect. Will sighed.

"I don't know Jem, there's something about her…" Will said, his brow furrowing. "Well…she _is _quite beautiful." Jem commented. Will snapped his head in Jem's direction. "Who said anything about beauty? Jem, I do not have romantic feelings for this girl." He said harshly. Jem stared at him for awhile and shrugged. He believed Will was right. He didn't have any romantic feelings for this girl…yet.

"She seemed very upset when you left the drawing room." Jem said softly. Will nodded. "I know...I didn't mean to hurt her, I was just so angry." He said, resting his forehead against his knees. Jem patted his best friend on the back. "Well, she seemed perfectly fine when Tessa agreed to get her a party dress." Jem said, trying to cheer his best friend up. Will sighed and looked up at the window.

This girl…this girl was getting the better of him, pulling out the part of him he never knew existed, but that he wanted so bad. A smiling Will, a laughing Will, a kind Will, an open Will…a happy Will. He sighed. She was somehow deteriorating all the walls he had built up around himself, and he had only been with her for one morning. His mask was falling and for some reason, he was terrified. He thought that he would be glad to get rid of it but…just look where that got him.

Tessa had been able to do the same thing, but now she's marrying his best friend…knowing that Will loves her. He was afraid something just as terrible would happen if he let this mute girl on the inside, just like he had let Tessa in.

Will stood. "I think I shall go to the sparring room and kick Lightwood's scrawny ass." Will announced to his best friend. Jem grabbed his arm and met his eyes. "Don't get him too messy, my engagement party is tomorrow night and he is coming." Jem said. Will nodded with a roll of his eyes and left to do just as he said.


	4. Cruel Disguise

_A/N:_ _Sorry for the late update! I was busy yesterday and didn't have a chance to update! Anyways, without further ado…_

**Chapter Four: Cruel Disguise**

**Song Companion: Smoke and Mirrors by Black Veil Brides**

"Hello, how may I help you?" The seamstress asked, looking over at Helena warily. Tessa blushed. She was walking around the shop, looking at and touching everything. "My friend and I would like to have a few dresses made for her." She turned to Helena and then gave the seamstress a conspiratorial look as she leaned in and whispered. "She is my cousin, you see, and her house burned down so all she has to wear are my brother's clothing since my dresses would not fit her." She whispered.

The seamstress gave Helena a sympathetic look. "Poor, girl." She murmured. She smiled then. "Ah, I see that you like the navy one." She said. Helena nodded and looked at Tessa. Tessa smiled and nodded, silently answering Helena's question of whether or not Will would like it. Helena looked at the seamstress and pointed at the material. She nodded and began taking her measurements and getting her fit.

Helena squirmed under the seamstress's touch. Tessa's eyes widened when the seamstress turned Helena around and revealed a sort of rune on her lower back to Tessa. She would definitely tell Jem about this.

A few hours later, the seamstress had gotten all the measurements for Helena's dresses and Helena and Tessa had picked out a black fabric and a gold one as well. Tessa thanked the seamstress and promised to be back soon to pick up the dresses as Helena pulled on the boots she had found in the Sanctuary.

Tessa looked towards Helena and saw her fumbling with the buttons. Tessa tried to help her but Helena shook her head, intent on the task at hand. Tessa giggled as she slowly buttoned up the shirt. She beamed at Tessa proudly. Tessa laughed and they went out to the carriage, ready to go home to the Institute.

When they got to the Institute, they saw Will and Jem sitting on the front steps, waiting for them. Helena grinned and opened the door and took off towards Will, stumbling in her boots and splashing in puddles as she did so. Will smiled a bit at this. She looked absolutely adorable, and it gave him a strange sense of pride to see her wearing his clothes.

She stopped in front of Will and gestured proudly to her shirt. Will smirked. "Did that all by yourself?" he asked. She nodded, still smiling up at him. He smiled and looked down at her feet. "I see you found my old boots." He commented. She looked down and then back up at him, blushing slightly, pushing her black curls out of her face and behind her ear. Will sighed.

"Come on, you have visitors." He told her. She paused and bit her lip, nervous. He rolled his eyes and picked her up, letting her wrap her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She smiled and nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck. He was so warm, and it was comforting for her. She soon found herself playing with the strands of hair on the nape of his neck. He stopped walking and she froze and removed her fingers from his hair. He chuckled softly.

"I don't mind, I was just a bit surprised." He said quietly as he started walking again. She nodded and started twirling his hair around her finger. Jem and Tessa, who were walking a few feet behind them holding hands, saw this. "Jem…I saw something." She murmured. Jem looked at her.

"I saw a rune on her lower back…but there was only one." She said. Jem furrowed his brow. "Do you remember what it looked like?" Jem asked. She nodded and looked back at Helena. "Who's visiting her?" She asked. "The Silent Brothers have come to take a look at her." Jem said. Tessa frowned. She didn't think Helena would be very pleased with that.

_Is this the girl?_ Helena froze when she felt the intrusion in her head. Immediately, on instinct, she blocked it out and clung to Will tightly.

_Interesting…_ Brother Enoch said in the minds of the Nephilim in the room. Will raised a brow at him. "What do you mean?" he asked. _She has put up a barrier in her mind, keeping me from communicating with her. It is interesting that a girl so young can do that._ He thought. Will nodded and sat Helena down on a table in the library. He unwrapped her arms and legs from his body and leaned against the fireplace.

She seemed so dainty, wearing his shirt and his big, clunky boots on her small body. She looked very much like a scared child as she stared at Brother Enoch in fear. Then her face contorted in confusion and then awe. She got off from the table and started touching his face gently, just as she had traced Will's runes earlier. She bit her lip and took a deep breath in and then released it.

_She has allowed me to communicate with her._ He told Charlotte. Charlotte sighed in relief. "Thank goodness." She turned to Helena. "Miss Shadowhunter, do you know where you are?" Helena looked at Brother Enoch. _She says that she knows she is in London, England, but not much else._ Charlotte nodded. "Where did you come from?" She asked her. She looked at Brother Enoch again. _She claims to be from Idris._ He said. Charlotte blinked. "Idris?" she repeated. Helena pushed her hair back and looked at Charlotte.

_She said that's where she was before she woke up and killed the Demon Harem._ Brother Enoch said. Charlotte nodded. "How did you get frozen in ice?" Charlotte asked. Helena froze and immediately put her barriers back up. She wasn't ready to tell them what had happened to her. Brother Enoch seemed to sigh.

_She has put her barrier back up._ He said. Charlotte sighed. "Okay." Tessa bit her lip. She thought she should say something about the rune… "Helena, are you aware that you have a rune on your back?" she blurted. Helena froze and slapped a hand on her lower back, mortified. Tessa felt the strange sensation of Brother Enoch shifting through her thoughts, watching her memory of the seamstress's shop in her head.

_Mrs. Branwell, you said the girl was mute, yes?_ Charlotte nodded. "Yes, she is mute." Brother Enoch nodded. _That rune on her back is a rune of silence._ Everyone was quiet. "A rune of silence? Are you sure?" Jem asked. Helena seemed mortified and Jem knew, by the look on her face, that it was true. "Miss Shadowhunter, how did you get that?" Jem asked softly. She shook her head violently, afraid, as she rubbed her wrist. Will felt sorry for her, but said nothing, did nothing.

He had been trying to put the mask back on and the girl broke it, once again, when she started playing with the hair on the back of his neck. Of course he could also blame himself for picking her up like that in the first place. He sighed and looked at her wrists, which she was still rubbing. Suddenly, Will had a thought…a horrible, terrible thought.

"Is that from your _parabatai_?" Will asked. Helena froze. Will realized he hit the bull's eye. Suddenly, Helena spun towards the door and started running, practically tripping over her feet in those ridiculous boots. Will's eyes widened when he realized that she was trying not to cry. Jem stepped aside and let her run out from the room.

Will stared after her. He felt horrible for making her cry, but he didn't show it. He stared at the door with a bored expression. Charlotte sighed. "Can you do anything to reverse it, Brother Enoch?" Charlotte asked. He nodded slowly. _Yes, I can…though we would need a warlock. The only way to remove the rune is by acid, and it would be rather cruel to let this young girl feel the pain of it being removed when she hadn't done anything wrong._ Will pushed himself from the wall.

"I'll go fetch Magnus Bane." He said. "You will not." Jem replied coolly. Will raised a brow at him. "Tessa and I shall go; you will stay here and talk to Miss Shadowhunter." Will glared. "Why don't we just get Tessa to talk to her?" Will demanded. "Because she doesn't trust anyone except for you, Will. Yes, we both saved her, but you were there when she woke up, you have been the one that has been taking care of her." Jem said. Will grumbled to himself but did as he was told and went off to find her.


	5. Trust In Me, Just In Me

_A/N: Sorry for the late update…again! I had been busy this weekend and have only un-fried my brain enough to update. Please forgive me! And enjoy the chapter (:_

**Chapter Five: Trust In Me, Just In Me  
**

**Song Companion: Trust In Me by Selena Gomez**

Will was starting to get worried. He had been searching the Institute for an hour and he hadn't found Helena. He walked into the dark dining room when he heard it. He heard sniffling. He took out his witch light, lighting up the room instantly. The sniffling stopped immediately. He didn't see anyone in the room, but he knew she had to be in there.

"Helena? It's me, Will." He said calmly. He saw a movement in his peripheral vision and turned to see the cover on the dining room table swaying slightly. He smirked and carefully walked towards the table and crouched down, pulling the material back. He saw Helena curled up in a ball. Her head snapped up and her eyes were illuminated by the stone. He tossed the witch light, which landed in front of her, and crawled underneath the table.

He sat across from her and stared at her for a long time. He could tell that she had been crying for a long time, because her cheeks were puffy and her eyes were red. As he looked into her eyes, Will realized that as long as this girl was around, he would never get rid of the mask…and he was glad.

"Did I upset you?" he asked quietly. She just shrugged. "I…I didn't know." He said. She sighed, as though to say 'How could you?'. He thought before he asked his question. "Was your _parabatai_ a boy?" he asked her. She hesitated and nodded slowly. "What happened?" he asked her. She stared at him warily. "I won't tell the others unless you want me to." He said. She nodded and was still for awhile. Will was starting to think that she was just going to sit there, lost in thought, and not answer him. She placed her hands on her lips, and her eyes filled with pain. Will sighed sadly. He understood now.

"He was in love with you, wasn't he?" Will asked. Helena nodded. "And he kissed you." She nodded once more. Will became angry then. "And that's not allowed, and he put that rune on you so you couldn't tell anyone, didn't he?" he demanded. Her eyes watered up and she started crying again. Will sighed and reached over and grabbed her. She froze, but relaxed as Will pulled her into his arms. She hid her face in his chest and clutched his shirt as she let it out.

He soon found himself stroking her hair, and holding her closer. "Brother Enoch is going to remove it." He said. She looked up at him, dazed. "We're hiring a warlock to help, so you won't feel any pain." He continued. Her hand fluttered to her throat. Will smiled. "Yes, you'll be able to speak again." She smiled and pointed at herself, and then to Will, a worried look coming onto her face. Will chuckled. "Of course I'll talk to you. I'm doing it now, aren't I?" he asked. She smiled and nodded before she yawned and curled up into Will.

He smiled. She had fallen asleep in his arms. Will carefully got out from under the table and carried her to the room next to his. He opened the door and laid her down on the bed. She rolled over and curled up into a ball. He stared at her for a few moments before he gently pulled his boots off her feet and placed them at the foot of her bed.

He stared at her for a long time. She was beautiful when she slept. He pushed the hair out of her face and gently ran his fingers down her jaw line. She sighed in her sleep and smiled. He smiled, too; he found that her smile was infectious. He stood up straight and was about to leave when he heard her gasping.

He turned to see her tossing and turning, her face contorted in fear. Will shut the door and walked over towards her. She started gasping harder and thrashing in bed. Will's eyes widened. He grabbed her and tried to shake her awake. "Helena, Helena wake up. It's only a nightmare!" he said. Her eyes snapped open and she gasped, and shot up straight, nearly bumping foreheads with Will in the process. She stared at him scared.

She grabbed his arm and stared at Will. Her dream was terrifying. She was being hunted down by _him_ and Will wasn't there to save her. She was scared that the boy from her dream would come after her, even though she knew he was dead. He stared at her warily. "You want me to…?" he trailed off. Helena hesitated before nodding. She needed his safety. He smirked. "Well, you're pretty lucky. A boy with looks such as mine, we don't sleep with just anyone." He said haughtily. Helena rolled her eyes at him and yawned. He smiled softly. "Okay okay, move over." He said as he pulled off his boots. She moved over to the right side of her bed and watched as Will slowly climbed into her bed.

She crawled toward him and snuggled up against him. She yawned again and smiled into his chest when she felt his arms wrap around her. "You can sleep, now. I'm right here." He said. She yawned once again and fell asleep soon afterwards.

When Helena woke up, she was alone in bed. She shot up and looked all around her. Where was Will? He said he was right here! She tried to get out of bed but was tangled up in the blankets and stumbled. She gasped as she fell out of bed and hit the cold floor. She heard footsteps and opened her eyes to see a pair of gorgeous blue eyes looking down at her in amusement. She turned a bright pink and felt like an idiot as Will looked at her. He held out a hand and she took it, letting him pull her to her feet.

"Come on, Brother Enoch is taking it off today." She hesitated and nodded. She held onto Will's arm and let him lead her through the halls of the Institute. They soon reached the dining room, where she cowered behind Will. She saw the mean boy, Gabriel, and a new face. "Who's that behind your back, Mr. Herondale?" The new man asked. "This is Helena." Will looked down at Helena, slightly annoyed.

"Helena, this is Magnus Bane. He's the warlock that's going to help us." Will said. She peered out from behind Will and looked at this Magnus Bane. He was dressed in a very French manor. And he almost seemed to sparkle. She gaped as she looked into his eyes. She walked over to him and started touching his face, moving it this way and that as she looked at his eyes. She grinned and turned back to Will, pointing at his eyes. Will came up and pulled her from Magnus. "Yes, yes, he has cat eyes." He looked at Magnus. "She doesn't know the definition of personal space." He said. Magnus's eyes flickered from William, to the girl, and back again.

"Is that how she obtained your shirt, Mr. Herondale?" he asked. Will smiled deviously at him. "Oh, no. I made her work for it, of course." He said. Helena stared at him, confused. Magnus chuckled at this. "Will, where were you? I have been looking for you all morning!" Will turned to see his sister, Cecily, walking towards him. He blinked. She must have come back from Idris already.

"You mustn't have looked very hard, then." Will muttered. Cecily sighed in aggravation and froze when her eyes landed on Helena, who was still wearing Will's shirt. She gaped at her. "What is this? How…how…how indecent! What kind of woman would—" Helena's eyes went wide.

"Cecily, stop." Will said threateningly. Cecily blinked at Will in surprise. "It's the best we can do right now, her dresses will be here soon. Lay off." He warned. Cecily glared at her older brother and sniffed, turning on her heels and walking out of the room. "Who was that?" Magnus asked, blinking in slight surprise.

"That was my younger sister, Cecily." Will said quietly. Helena looked at Will. He had a sister…that was his sister. For some reason, she felt extremely relieved that the woman was his sister and not, in fact, his beloved. She blushed and dispelled those thoughts from her head. He was her rescuer; there was nothing more to it.

"Miss Shadowhunter, are you ready?" Helena looked up to see Charlotte standing next to Brother Enoch. She bit her lip. She was afraid. She knew what being stripped of runes was like; she'd seen it before and knew that it was maddeningly painful. It almost made her not want to do it. She had gone a few years without her speech, and shadowhunters didn't usually live very long, anyways, so she thought she could live with it.

"Helena?" She looked up into Will's eyes. Although his face was skeptical and annoyed, she could see the concern, anxiety, and encouragement in his eyes. She knew then that she didn't want to wait. She didn't want to be speechless for the rest of her life. She wanted to be able to choose to be speechless in moments like these, not be forced to. She wanted to talk to Will, she wanted to tell him everything and talk to him about everything. She wanted Will to hear her, to hear how grateful to him she was. She wanted a voice.

She turned and looked at Charlotte and Brother Enoch and nodded. She slowly let go of Will's arm. Magnus saw the worry in Will's face. Magnus smiled slightly. He hoped that Will would get the girl, Tessa, but…it seems that he found himself another one. Magnus patted him on the shoulder as he walked by. "She will be fine, William. I'll make sure of it." Will nodded imperceptibly and watched as Magnus held out his arm to Helena, who took it, and chatted with her as they followed Charlotte and Brother Enoch to the infirmary.

Gabriel snorted once they left. Will tensed. "I don't see why they're making such a big deal out of this. Just pour acid on the damn thing and get it over with, like every other shadowhunter." Will felt like he was being strung by Gabriel's words, just as Helena would string her arrows onto her bow. And right now, Will was so close to pouncing on the bastard.

Will slowly turned and faced Gabriel. Gabriel looked up and studied Will's face and posture before smirking. "Is there a problem, Herondale?" he asked, feigning innocence. "I'm simply saying the truth, at least I'm considerate enough not to talk about how she _should_ be dead, her ashes in the City of Bones." Gabriel said, wistfully sighing.

"That's it, you fucking bastard!" Will roared before he tackled Gabriel from across the table. He had gotten in a few good punches, as well as being punched a few times, before Jem pulled him off of Gabriel. Gabriel was still smirking at him as he wiped the blood that was coming from his lip. "Sensitive subject, Herondale?" he sneered. "That is enough!" Tessa said angrily. Gabriel looked her up and down, snorted, and then left the room. Jem sat Will down into the chair. He stared at him, shocked.

"Will, what has gotten into you?" he asked. Will glared as his friend. "Me? What's gotten into me? Did you not just see him slandering Helena? What was I supposed to do? Just let him do it? Let him insult her and ruin her reputation?" he asked angrily. "Will, you never get worked up like this. Usually you just insult his sister and wait for him to make the first move and watch him make a fool of himself." Jem said.

Will groaned. "I know…Jem I don't know what's happening. She's breaking me. She's tearing down my walls and she doesn't even know it." He sighed. He looked at Jem. "I…I haven't been so…so alive like this in years." He muttered. Tessa sighed. "Will, isn't it possible that you're developing feelings for her?" she asked gently.

Will stood up and, without answering Tessa, left.


	6. Colors and Promises

_A/N: Yes! I actually updated on time today! Yay! :D I hope you enjoy :)_

**Chapter Six: Colors and Promises**

**Song Companion: A Thousand Years by Christina Perri**

Helena heard voices before she could open her eyes. It was the warlock, Magnus Bane, and the kind woman who owned the Institute, Charlotte Branwell. "She didn't feel a thing?" Charlotte asked worriedly. Why would she be worried? Helena thought. "Not at all, she slept right through it." Magnus assured her. Helena felt a small hand push the hair from her face.

"Still…I can't help but wonder how she got that rune…" Magnus murmured. "We think her _parabatai_ gave it to her. Will asked her about it and she became quite upset." Charlotte said softly. "Poor thing." Magnus said. "Do you think she will be able to speak after not using her voice in so long?" Magnus asked. Charlotte sighed. "I should think so, I mean, she's functioning just fine after being freed from the ice. She killed a demon as soon as she was freed of it, you know." Charlotte said. "Hm." Magnus said.

Slowly, Helena opened her eyes. She rolled her head over to see Charlotte, Magnus, Tessa, and Jem. She smiled weakly at Tessa as she sat up. She looked around her. Where was Will? She was sure that he would be here… She bit her lip.

"Will left earlier…he should be back soon." Jem said, noticing her worried look. She seemed a little upset by that. She sighed and placed a hand on her back where the rune once was. It was slightly tender, but she didn't mind the pain, she'd felt worse. "How are you feeling, Miss Shadowhunter?" Magnus asked. She shrugged in return. She knew she should have spoken but she didn't have the energy to.

Tessa stood up. "While you were asleep, Sophie and I went to pick up your dresses. Would you like to try them on?" She asked Helena, trying to cheer her up. She shook her head slowly. Helena looked to the doorway absentmindedly and froze at what she saw. Tessa followed her gaze and she felt her face pale. "By the Angel." Jem muttered when he saw what the girls were staring at. Will was leaning in the doorway, a bottle of brandy in his right hand.

He raised a brow at Helena. "So, can you speak now?" he asked in between hiccups. Tessa stood up. "Will, you're drunk!" she exclaimed. He sniggered at this. "Drunk as hell." He smirked, staring at Tessa intensely. Helena stared at him, shocked. Why was he drunk? He must have been upset about something…Was it something that she did? She tried to call out to him, but her voice wouldn't work. She was too upset. Jem sighed and walked towards the door and dragged Will out by the arm. Helena stared after them. She bit her lip and looked at Tessa, who had a sad look on her face.

Helena's eyes widened in a sudden realization. Will…he loved Tessa. Tessa saw the look on her face and understood immediately that Helena had figured it out. That's why he's drunk…because he loved Tessa and when he let her in, she had broken his trust by telling him she was engaged to Jem. Tessa was horrified when she realized that she was the reason why he wouldn't let himself have feelings for Helena.

She watched Helena, who looked extremely upset. She must have feelings for Will, Tessa thought. By then, Charlotte had already taken her leave and it was only Tessa, Helena, and Magnus left in the room. "Curious thing, that boy." Magnus mused. Tessa looked down at her lap. "Let him go, Tessa." Magnus said gently. Tessa looked up at him, shocked. He knew very well what was going on between the two, he'd been alive for a long time and it makes it easier for him to read people. She bit her lip. "I'm trying, Magnus. I really am. I can't stand hurting him this way, I just…"she sighed. "I wish he would give love one last shot." She said quietly, her eyes darting to Helena and back to Magnus. Magnus saw that Tessa was thinking the same.

Magnus watched her. He admired this young girl immensely. Even though she loved him so much, just as much as her fiancé if not more, she was willing to let him go and find love elsewhere, a love he could have and cherish forever.

Tessa smiled up at him. "Oh, Magnus, will you come to my engagement party tonight? I sent a letter, but I haven't received a reply." Tessa said nervously. Magnus smiled. "But of course, my dear Tessa." He said. Tessa smiled. "Great! Of course, you can bring a friend with you as well." Tessa said quickly. Magnus nodded and stood. "I shall. Until then." Magnus said before he disappeared. Tessa looked up at Helena.

"Want to go pick out a dress?" she asked. Helena blinked in surprise. She was invited? Tessa grinned. "Well, I must have my newest lady friend there with me." She said. Helena smiled and got up and followed Tessa to her room where Tessa had brought the dresses in so that they could get ready together.

Will and Jem were in the Sanctuary, setting up tables and getting ready for Jem's engagement party. Will felt a twinge of jealousy. He and Tessa would never have one. He shook those thoughts from his head. "Why did you do that, Will? She thinks she did something wrong." Jem asked his friend, who was not, in fact, drunk. "I can't have feelings for this girl, and I won't let her have any for me." He said as they finished up. Jem stared at him.

"So are you admitting that you do have feelings for her?"

"…yes."

Jem sighed. "Will, please, don't push her away. She needs you. You saved her and you're the only person she really has. Sure, she and Tessa are becoming great friends already, but Will she needs someone strong and someone to protect her." Jem said. Will stared at him. "You saved her too, why don't you be strong and protect her?" Will snapped back. "I can't protect both of them Will." Will sighed. "Don't do this to yourself Will, not again." Will shook his head. "I'm off to get ready." He told his best friend. Jem nodded and left to do the same.

"You look beautiful, Miss." The maid, Sophie, told Helena. Helena blushed and looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing the earthy gold party dress. It accentuated her curves nicely and left her shoulders bare, the sleeves wrapping around the top of her arms. Sophie had also pinned her hair back so it wasn't in her face, the rest cascaded into curls down her back.

She nodded her thanks to Sophie and joined Tessa out in the hall. She marveled at how Tessa looked. She was wearing a pale pink dress that was much the same style as Helena's, only hers had sleeves. They waited on Sophie, who still needed to slip into her dress and soon, the three of them left towards the Sanctuary. Sophie was so nervous; she had a date with Gabriel's older brother, Gideon Lightwood.

Once they reached the entry to the Sanctuary, Jem and Gideon took their dates away. The looks on the boys' faces were priceless. The way their eyes lit up when they saw their beloveds. Tessa looked back at Helena worriedly but relaxed a little when she saw Magnus take her by the arm. Helena smiled warmly at Magnus. Tessa sighed. "Jem, where is Will?" she asked as they started dancing. Jem sighed. "I don't know, Tessa." He murmured. Tessa sighed again but put it out of her head and enjoyed her dance with Jem.

"Would you like to dance, Miss Shadowhunter?" Magnus asked. Helena bit her lip hesitantly. She didn't know how to dance. Magnus chuckled. "Don't worry, I shall teach you." He smiled. Helena smiled in return and let Magnus pull her to the dance floor and teach her to dance. "Is there a reason you aren't speaking?" Magnus asked. Helena sighed. "Is it Will?" he asked. She nodded. She wanted Will to be there when she spoke; she wanted Will to be the first person she spoke to.

"I see…" Magnus trailed off. Magnus looked up and smiled. "Ah, just the man I was looking for." He looked down at Helena. "Miss Shadowhunter, I would like to introduce you to a friend of mine." Helena turned and froze. She could practically feel her blood turn to ice as she stared at the golden haired boy who was a little older than her smiling down at her.

"Alejandre, this is the remarkable young woman I was talking about, Helena Shadowhunter. Miss Shadowhunter, this is Alejandre Hawthorne." He said. Alejandre smiled at Helena and bowed. "May I have this dance?" She really didn't want to, but it would be improper to refuse so she nodded and let Magnus excuse himself.

"Helena, is it?" He asked. Helena glared at him. Why was he playing this game? He knew exactly who she was. He smirked and gripped her hand tightly. "I hear you got your rune of Silence removed." She nodded slowly. "Why don't you speak then?" he asked, irritated. Because she didn't want to speak with him. He pulled her closer to him and whispered in her ear. "Do they know how you got it? Did you tell them?" he asked threateningly. She shook her head no. Only Will knows, and he swore he wouldn't tell.

"I see your _parabatai_ runes have disappeared, too." He murmured. She nodded. He smiled. "Perfect, so have mine, now there's nothing to keep us apart." He said. She bit her lip. Nothing except for the fact that she doesn't love him like that. Nothing except for Will. He furrowed his brows at her. "Or is there?" He asked. She looked into his eyes fearfully. He could see it then. She had found someone else. He squeezed her tightly, making her wince. "Who is he? Tell me." He demanded. She said nothing but bit her lip. "Don't do that, I know you can speak, now tell me. Now." She looked up over his shoulder and stopped moving.

A little ways away from her, she saw Will leaning against a pillar, a drink in his hand, watching her. Their eyes met. Will had been watching her since she entered the room. She was so painstakingly beautiful. Her green eyes widened when her eyes met Will's and he froze.

"Will."

She had said his name…and he loved it. Her voice was so smooth and gentle, and the way it came off her lips, like a gentle caress. He realized, though, that there was more to it. She was calling out to him, begging him, pleading for help. The man she was dancing with stopped and turned to face Will. Will saw the way he held Helena, he was hurting her. Will set his drink down and walked towards Helena.

Alejandre turned back to Helena, he was enraged. "Will? Do have feelings for this man?" he hissed. She was silent as she looked up at him with fearful eyes. She was afraid of what he might do this time. "Tell me, I know you can speak. Tell me or I swear to God." He growled.

"Mind if I cut in?" an authoritative voice asked. Helena looked over to see Will glaring at Alejandre. "We're busy." Alejandre said, tightening his grip on her. Helena whimpered quietly, enraging Will. He would not let this stranger hurt her like this. He clicked his tongue. "Come come, this is an engagement party. One does not become busy, one simply dances the night away with pretty girls, which is what I intend to do."

Alejandre slowly released Helena. He looked down at her. "I will be back soon to conclude our business." He said before he walked off. Helena shuddered and looked down at her hand, which had turned red from the pressure.

"Are you okay, Helena?" Will asked softly. She nodded and looked up at Will. "Yes, thank you." He stared at her. "You're speaking." He murmured. She nodded. "Yes, I suppose I am." She smiled. She loved being able to speak to Will, it made her heart soar. "Would you like to dance?" He asked her. She nodded and he gently took one of her hands and placed his other one on the small of her back, pulling her close to him. "Is this okay?" He murmured in her ear. She smiled and snaked her arm around his shoulder in response, resting her head against his chest.

"Thank you, Will. I don't know what he would have done if you hadn't intervened." She whispered. "Who was that?" he asked. "Alejandre Hawthorne…he was my _parabatai_." She whispered. Will tensed. "I thought he was dead." He whispered. She nodded. "So did I but…apparently he's friends with Magnus Bane." She said. Will frowned. "I don't like this…not one bit." He muttered. She sighed and found herself pulling on his hair again.

"You look beautiful, Helena." He said suddenly. She blushed and bit her lip, trying to hide her smile from him. "Thank you…you look quite dashing yourself." She said, peering up at him. He smiled down at her and rested his forehead against hers. She felt her cheeks turn pink.

"Will…" She whispered. He smiled. He already knew what she was going to say, he could see it in her eyes. "I know, Helena…me too." He said hesitantly. She smiled. "Tessa told me that you act different when you're around me…" she trailed off. He nodded slowly. "You took off my mask." He said. She smiled and then sighed.

"What is it?" he asked. "Alejandre…Will, I'm scared. Last time he was upset, well...he gave me the rune of silence. Now that I still refuse to be with him, I don't know what he'll do." She whispered fearfully. "I won't let him hurt you, Helena. I promise."

"It's not me I'm worried about…Will, he's going to try and get rid of you." Helena said, looking into his eyes. He nodded slowly. "Well, like I said before, you can't get rid of me that easily." He said. She frowned. "Will, I'm serious!" she said. He nodded. "I know, so am I." he said. She hesitated and nodded.

She rested her head on his chest again and closed her eyes. She was safe… Will would protect her and her feelings…her feelings for him were not unreturned.

"Will." She turned to see a worried looking Jem. Will immediately looked worried as well. "Jem, what is it? What's wrong?" Helena looked around. Had Alejandre done something? He was nowhere to be found, though. "Will, its Tessa. She's gone. She was dancing with someone and I had been talking to Henry when I turned and they were gone." Helena tensed up. "Will, Will Alejandre is gone as well." She said.

Jem looked surprised. "You've started speaking." He said, his voice giving a hint of relief. Helena nodded. Will looked to her. "Helena, go to Magnus and do not leave his side, we're going to get Tessa." He told her. She glared at him. "Will, you can't expect me not to help you. Besides, you'll need my help, you don't know anything about Alejandre." She said.

Jem blinked. "How do you know this man?" he asked as the three of them began to walk. "He is my _parabatai_. I mean he was." She said, picking up her skirts. "Do you have any Gear I could use?" She asked. They nodded and made their way to the training room where the Gear was. The boys stripped immediately and began putting on their Gear. Jem yelped when Helena started to slip out of her dress. He turned around, beet red.

Will tossed her the Gear and she made quick work of pulling them on. She went to the end of the room where her bow and quiver were. She turned to see Will tossing something to her. She raised a brow. "What is this?" she asked, turning the thin rod around in her hand. Jem gasped. "You were right, Will. She really is a first generation." He said, blinking. Helena nodded.

"It's a seraph blade." Will answered, walking up to her. "This one's name is Nakir." Will said. "Nakir." Helena repeated, and soon she felt power surge through the weapon and it lit up. She stared at in wonder. "Nakir." She said again, making it return to its original state. She tucked it in her boot and looked at them.

"Okay, I'm ready." She said. Will nodded and hesitated before tossing her his steele. "Just in case." He said. She nodded and tucked that in her boot as well and soon they were off.


	7. With All That Is Waiting For You

_A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I'm late, I was busy the day it was supposed to be updated, I was busy with leadership training the weekend after, and my first week of school has been brutal. So, since it's labor day weekend, I am finally able to update!_

**Chapter Seven: With All That Is Waiting For You**

**Song Companion: Careful by Paramore**

They were cautiously walking through the streets when they heard a noise. Jem and Will turned, brandishing their seraph blades, as Helena whipped around, her bow already strung. They were surprised to see Magnus Banes walking up behind then, hands in his pockets.

He looked at Helena and spoke. "He was your _parabatai_, wasn't he?"Helena nodded and lowered her bow. He sighed. "I am deeply sorry, I had no idea. Had I known that, I wouldn't have brought him with me." Magnus looked up at her, a serious look on his face. "I had found him a year ago, passed out on my doorstep. He had told me what happened and when I heard about you, I thought that maybe it would be a good idea to introduce you to him."

"Well, that obviously didn't turn out well." Will sneered. Magnus frowned. "Is there anything I can do to help?" "No." Will said. Helen nodded. "Yes, actually." She handed Magnus her quiver that Alejandre had carefully crafted for her. "Track him, please." Magnus nodded before working his magic. He concentrated on the quiver in his hands and the three Nephilim watched as it glowed a soft white.

Magnus opened his eyes and handed the quiver back. "He's at Black Friar's bridge." He said. Helena scowled as she took the quiver back and strapped it back on her back. "I don't like this…it's just like what happened in Idris." She murmured, staring off in the direction of the river.

She turned back to Magnus. "Thank you." And she turned on her heel and sprinted, leaving Will and Jem behind. She had to get there soon and save Tessa, Tessa who was kind to her. Tessa, who was to marry Jem, one of her rescuers. Tessa, the woman Will loved. Helena ran even faster.

Will and Jem were surprised when she suddenly ran off, and even more so when she continued to sprint. "How is she going so fast?" Will panted as they raced after her. Jem was panting as well. "I…don't…know!" he said.

Helena slowed down to a walk when she neared the bridge. She silently pulled an arrow from her quiver and strung it, walking carefully ahead. She stopped when she was in the middle of the bridge. He was there, she could feel it.

"Hello, Helena."

She whirled around and held up her bow, ready to shoot. He was about five meters away from her. "Alejandre, where's Tessa? I know you have her." Helena demanded. He smirked. "Ah, to hear your beautiful voice once more." He said, walking closer to her. "Stop right there, come any closer and I'll shoot you." She warned. Alejandre stopped. Four meters away now.

"Where is Tessa?" She demanded. Alejandre smirked. "She's safe…for now." He looked at his hand, a bored look on his face. "I might just give her away. There's a man in the Downworld who's willing to pay a hefty price for her." He said.

"Don't be daft, Alejandre. We both know he'd just turn around and kill you once he got her, so just let her go." Helena demanded. He frowned. "What will I get in return?" he asked, looking her up and down with a smile on his face. They both knew what he wanted.

"I won't have to kill you, bastard." Helena looked to her left to see Will and Jem. She looked back to see Alejandre scowling. He paused and then stared long and hard at Will, before a smile spread across his face.

"My dear, a Herondale, Helena?" Helena narrowed her eyes at him. "Yes, Alejandre. Will is a Herondale." He smirked. "How interesting." He mused. "What are you talking about? What's interesting?" Jem asked calmly. Alejandre smirked. "Your father wouldn't be very proud of you, Helena." He sighed dramatically.

"Be quiet, Alejandre. Will isn't like the ones from our time." Will's eyes narrowed but he said nothing. He would ask her about it once they saved Tessa. "Jem…Will…?" a weak voice asked. The boys rushed to the side of the bridge to see Tessa hanging off by a rope tied around her waist, her hands and feet bound. Will turned around, anger obvious in his eyes, as Jem tried to get Tessa.

"Why Tessa? What's the point?" Will demanded. Alejandre looked at Helena and smirked, satisfied by whatever he saw in her eyes. "To prove a point to my dear Helena." He said, walking towards her. Will stepped in front of Helena protectively. "Stay away from her." He growled.

Alejandre didn't like the sound of that. That's when he pounced onto Will and they started rolling around, swearing and throwing kicks and punches. Helena hurriedly put her arrow back in her quiver and put her bow around her torso while running to the side of the bridge to help Jem.

She looked down in the river to see hungry river demons. Helena's eyes widened before narrowing in determination. She knew what she had to do. "Jem...take my bow and quiver." Helena said quietly. Jem looked at her like she was crazy. Helena kicked off her boots and stood up on the edge of the bridge, her hair flowing all around her. She looked up. London's air was almost crisp tonight.

She turned around to see Will on top of Alejandre. He suddenly looked up to see Helena standing on the edge, determination on her face. His eyes widened in realization. "Helena, no!" Alejandre looked back and gaped as he saw Helena disappear from his view. "No!" he roared, shoving Will off of him. He ran to the edge of the bridge and noticed two things. One, Tessa was gone. Two, there was a splash. He watched as the river demons dove underwater. This was not what he had planned at all.

Helena forced her eyes open under the water and saw that the demons were coming for her. She hurriedly took out Will's Steele from her belt, where she put it before jumping, and gave herself a Nyx rune and an agility rune on her arms. She quickly put it back and took out the Seraph blade, saying its name and giving it life just as she was about to be clawed by a demon. She chopped the demon's hand off with the seraph blade. It gurgled and swam off, letting other demons take its place. She fought them back as hard as she could as she tried to bring her and Tessa up from the water.

She gasped when she finally broke through the surface. She heard splashes and turned in the water and was slammed back under by another demon. She stabbed it in the heart and kicked off from him. When she broke through the surface again, she was much closer to the river bank. She reached it in a few seconds and had just set Tessa down when a demon caught her ankle and yanked on it. She yelped in surprise as she slammed into the ground and felt herself being dragged into the water. She realized in horror that she had dropped her Seraph blade.

"Will!" She screamed.

As soon as Will saw her head bob up from the water the first time, he jumped into the water, without hesitation. He had to save her; he had to make sure she was okay. He brought his Seraph blade to life and started slashing demons. When he surfaced, he saw that Helena had made it to shore and was putting Tessa down when suddenly a disgusting, scaled hand shot out from the water and grabbed her ankle. She yelped in surprise and hit the ground.

Will saw that she dropped Narik and swam towards her as fast as he could, battling Demons along the way. That's when he heard her cry out his name. It sent power surging through his veins. She called out for him when she needed help most; it was his name that left her lips.

When he was able to stand, he jumped onto the Demon that had emerged from the river and stabbed at him with his blade. The Demon howled in pain and let go of Helena, turning its attention to Will. "That's right you ugly bastard." He spat. He looked up for a split second to see that Jem was pumping his hands on Tessa's chest, trying to get her to breathe, and Helena was trying to look for the Seraph blade she dropped frantically.

The demon flung Will off of him and tackled him. Will stabbed the demon without mercy over and over again until he finally stabbed it in the heart. He stood up, panting and bleeding. His skin stung from the ichor that he was covered with. He looked towards the shore and saw Tessa and Jem clinging to each other. He looked over towards the water to see Helena, dripping wet, her forehead bleeding, looking at him. He felt his already fast beating heart speed up as she smiled, panting, and ran towards him, splashing through the water.

Alejandre was frozen. Had she just said Will? She called for Will and not him? But he was her _parabatai_ and she _always_ called for Alejandre. He watched as Will jumped onto the Demon, giving Helena a chance to escape. Alejandre watched as she looked around frantically for her Seraph blade. He turned his attention back to Will to see him stabbing at the demon. And then it was over.

Alejandre saw Tessa crying, clinging to Jem as Jem crushed her to him, whispering in her ears. He looked towards Helena and froze. She and Will were staring at each other and it sickened Alejandre. She was falling for another man…for a _Herondale _none the less. He looked to his left and saw her bow and quiver on the ground. He picked up the bow and took an arrow. He strung it and took aim at Helena as she made her way to Will.

"If I can't have you, then no one can." He growled before letting it loose.

Helena fell into Will's arms, shocked and confused and scared. He looked up at the bridge to see Alejandre, the bow in his hands, glaring down at Will. "You did this to her! If you had just let her be, then none of this would have happened!" He dropped the bow and stepped away. "You killed her, Herondale, you killed her!" he shouted before running away.

Under normal circumstances, he would have chased down the bastard and beat him to a bloody pulp, but the fact was that this wasn't a normal circumstance. Helena was in his arms, an arrow sticking out from her back.

"Will." She whimpered. Will knew better than to take it out, he had nothing to stop the blood with. He picked her up, letting her wrap her arms and legs around him, and ran through the water towards the water bank.

Jem and Tessa had run ahead towards the bridge to get everything and soon the four of them were racing through London, making their way to the Institute. They burst into the Sanctuary where the remnants of the party were. "Charlotte! Charlotte!"

Charlotte turned, already scared. That was Will who was speaking. His voice was contorted with fear and urgency. She gasped when she saw the four children run into the room, three of them drenched in water, two of them bloody and covered in ichor, and one of them holding onto Will for dear life, an arrow lodged in their back.

"Charlotte, you have to help her, please." Will begged. She nodded and they all ran up to the Infirmary. Will gently laid Helena down on her stomach and took her hand. "Will…Will I'm scared." She whispered. She looked like she was starting to have trouble staying conscious. "Its okay, Helena, I'm right here. I won't leave you." Charlotte turned to her husband. "Henry, go get Brother Enoch, just to be safe." He nodded and rushed off, another shadowhunter hot on his heels.

Soon, Sophie and Gideon rushed in with blankets, rags, hot water, and bandaging. "Helena, this is going to hurt." Helena squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip, keeping a death grip on Will's hand as Charlotte ripped the arrow out of her back. She whimpered and Will saw that her lip was bleeding.

Charlotte and Sophie made quick work of stripping her down so they could see her bare back. Sophie cleaned off her back with the rags and hot water and then cleaned Helena's wound. Helena's breath hitched when Sophie applied a little bit of pressure. Will turned on her. "You bloody idiot, stop it! Can't you see you're hurting her?" he shouted.

"Will, Sophie has to do this so Helena can heal properly." Charlotte said angrily. Will went back to staring at Helena. He promised that he wouldn't let Alejandre hurt her and he already broke his promise, the very night he made it. He felt sick. Soon, Charlotte was drawing Iratzes on Helena's back and they wrapped her up.

Jem and Tessa came in once Charlotte gave them the okay. They had brought the shirt she had borrowed from Will to Helena and Jem brought Will dry clothes. Will took the clothes wordlessly and slipped into them and then helped Helena into the shirt. He couldn't look her in the eyes, he was so ashamed.

He had come to realize that although they had only known each other for a few days, he was definitely falling for this strange girl from the past. He couldn't fathom the pain she was in, emotionally and physically. He was amazed that she was still awake. A few hours later, Jem and Tessa left and retired to their beds. Will stayed.

"Will…" He slowly looked up to see that Helena had her head turned towards him. He hesitantly looked into her eyes. "You couldn't have known…don't blame yourself for this." She said quietly. He squeezed her hand in response. She sighed.

"Why was he amused when he realized I was a Herondale?" Will asked. Helena closed her eyes and sighed. "Because my family, the Shadowhunters, have a history with the Herondales. They never got along…for the most part, it was because in my time, the Herondales were slanderous and despicable." She opened her eyes. "I knew you were a Herondale when I first saw you." She said. He frowned. He didn't like what she was saying, but he didn't protest, she was too weak right now.

"Then why were you so…so open, dependent on me, and sweet to me?" he asked. She smiled. "You saved me…of course, I could tell you didn't know I was a Shadowhunter, but still. The Herondales from my time wouldn't have done it unless they would've gotten something from it." She was silent for a few moments before continuing.

"It seems that they have changed, though. I'm happy for that…You're so much different than they were…your family has made it through their rough times." She sighed, closing her eyes again. After a few moments she shivered. Will stood and pulled up the covers. She looked up at Will curiously. She smiled when he lifted her up and set her down on his chest. She smiled and rested her cold hands on his shoulders.

"Thank you." She whispered. He smiled softly and wrapped his arms around her lower back, keeping her close. He sighed. His body wanted this so much. He wanted to hold her, to comfort her, to claim her as his. He vowed then that he'd hunt Alejandre down and make sure he got what he deserved. But for now, we would embrace this girl that he found in the ice.


	8. You and Me

_A/N: Yay! I'm caught up on updates now :) just a warning: My updates will more than likely be very irregular because of my courses, they are like AP and college classes put together…but worse. So, I might not even be able to update on some weekends, but I will try my hardest, even if I have to update at five in the morning :) _

_Oh, and there is a song for this entire fic, like the Will-Helena relationship, and that is Here (In Your Arms) by HelloGoodbye. _

_Now, without further ado…_

**Chapter Eight: You and Me**

**Song Companion: You and Me by Lifehouse**

Tessa stiffened as the girl in front of her began to stir awake. Where was Will? He had left nearly three hours ago under the pretense that he was going to eat. She obviously knew now that it was a lie…that must have been why he asked Tessa to stay with Helena, so she could Change into Will and fool her into thinking that he was there when she awoke.

Tessa quickly Changed, ignoring the strange sensation that it sent through her body, just as Helena's green eyes fluttered open. She rolled her head to the side and looked at Tessa. She blinked slowly and sighed, looking back up at the ceiling. "How long have I been asleep?" She asked quietly.

"Three days." Will watched, panicked, as he saw Helena speaking to Tessa. He hadn't thought she would awaken yet…he felt a twinge of jealousy at the fact that he wasn't the one there by her side. He groaned on the inside. Tessa must think him even more of a liar, now. He had told her he'd be back soon, that he was going to get something to eat but…he fell asleep on his way to the kitchen and was rudely awoken by a painful sensation in his groin, inflicted by that Lightwood of course.

He froze when he saw Helena slowly get up and start touching his—Tessa's face. He felt more jealous, now. That should be him whose face she's touching. He saw the curious glint in Helena's eyes as she spoke.

"Where's Will? Oh, Tessa, you must teach me how you did this, is it a new Shadowhunter technique like those blades?" she asked curiously. Tessa was so shocked, she Changed back into herself. "How did you know it was me?" she asked. Helena rubbed the sleep out of one of her eyes. "You may look like Will, but you don't feel like Will." She answered.

"And how might I feel?" Will asked as he walked into the room, his hands shoved into his pockets as a coy smirk spread across his face. Helena frowned. "Cold…almost. There's some warmth now." She answered. Will frowned slightly and cocked a brow. "Now?" she nodded. "Something in you is changing." She answered. The two fell into silence and merely looked at each other.

Tessa decided that then would be a good time to take her leave. "Well, Jem and I have things to discuss…wedding things…excuse me." She mumbled before leaving the room. Will watched as she shut the door behind her. He turned back to Helena when he heard a small sigh. She was sitting with her knees pulled to her chest, her arms tightly wrapped around them. He walked towards her as she put her chin on her knees and stared out her bedroom window.

"I was starting to believe that you'd never wake up." He said softly as he sat on the edge of the bed. She turned to him. Helena had thought a lot in her strange dreams…mostly about Will. She knew her battle wasn't over, Alejandre got away, but…she had hoped that maybe when all of this business was over…

She turned away from Will, her eyes full of sadness. Will started to worry. "Helena…what's wrong?" he asked her softly as he moved closer towards her. She was silent as she stared out at the window, a far off look in her eyes. Will tried again…and was rewarded with silent tears. He blinked, surprised.

She turned back to him. "Will…I'm alone…forever. My family is dead, Alejandre is…" she bit her lip miserably. She couldn't even say it…

"Helena…you're not alone, you have me now." Will said. He knew then that he had never meant anything in his life as much as he meant what he just said. He'd be her protector, her best friend, he'd be her rock. She stared at him.

Tessa and Jem walked in then. Tessa gasped and rushed to her bedside when she saw Helena's silent tears, where Jem followed. She noticed Will's eyes flash to Tessa before they returned to her. She smiled sadly and shook her head. "No, Will, I don't." she said quietly, looking to Tessa. Will froze. She knew…? He stood up and stalked out of the room.

Tessa watched as the poor girl fought back more tears. She looked at her fiancé. "Jem…" he nodded and gave his beloved a chaste kiss on the lips before going after Will. As soon as the door shut, Helena looked up at Tessa.

"Jem doesn't know, does he?" she asked. Tessa shook her head no. "Will asked me not to tell…" she said. Helena nodded. "I thought so…" she sighed and looked at Tessa. "I hate it when I'm right, I really do."

…_.Three Days Later…_

It had been three days since Will had spoken to Helena. Not only because he didn't know what to say in response to her last words, but also because she had been unconscious again. Brother Enoch came again and said it was to be expected from the recent events, so Will was content in staying by her side as she slept, just watching her as her lips parted slightly, her chest rising up in down in a slow and steady rhythm. He smiled when he had heard her slight snore, he found it endearing.

"Will? Will, wake up." Will's eyes snapped open and his head snapped up. He looked around, momentarily confused about his surroundings. Then he realized he was in the infirmary. He looked to the bed to find it empty of a certain Shadowhunter. He blinked slowly and turned to the person who had waked him up. He blinked.

"Where's Helena?" He asked his best friend, Jem. Jem smiled. "She's in the training room." Will nodded and stood up and stretched. He turned to his best friend. "When did she wake up?" he asked curiously as they walked out of the infirmary and towards the training room. "A few hours, she's been locked up in the training room ever since." Jem replied. Will narrowed his eyes. "Why didn't anyone wake me up sooner?"

"She asked us not to; she said you needed the sleep." Jem said carefully, gauging Will's reaction. Will sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Of course…is she still mad?" he asked. Jem sighed. "I really do not know, Will. She hasn't talked much since she woke up, but she doesn't _seem_ mad." He said as they came upon the training room doors. They stopped just outside it, hearing strange pounding noises happening repeatedly in a constant rhythm.

Helena was so wrapped up in her rapid fire of arrows that she didn't even hear the door open. She lowered her bow, wiping the sweat from her brow after she had launched her last arrow. She took a moment to admire her accuracy. She had shot the center of the bull's eye on every target.

"Wow." She jumped and whirled around to find herself face to face with Will, Jem to his left. She smiled. "Oh, it's just you." Will raised a brow at her in question. She blushed. "Gabriel has become quite the bother…I'd almost prefer him saying scandalous things about me than dote." She giggled. Will narrowed his eyes slightly. Gabriel was making a move on her? Will blinked as he took in Helen's frame.

"Are those my old pants?" he asked as he stared at the material. She had rolled up the hem so that the pants came up to her mid calf, as well as rolling up the sleeves of his shirt up to her elbows. She blushed and nodded, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear. "They were the smallest ones I could find, you don't mind, do you?" she asked. Will smirked. Helena took that as a yes.

She turned and walked across the room, pulling out her arrows. Will frowned and looked at his _parabatai_. They shared an understood look and Jem left. "Where'd Jem go?" Helena asked as she walked back to Will, putting the arrows back in her quiver. Will frowned. "He left to give us some privacy." He said. She paused. "For what?" she asked, taking aim once more. This irked Will, he was trying to be serious with her and she was just brushing him off.

"Helena…are you upset?" he asked. She shot the arrow, her aim a little off Will noted. "About what?" she sniffed. "About Tessa." Will said, humoring her. She lowered her bow and sighed. She didn't want to talk about this… "Look, Will, I get it. You love her, and I'm okay with that, it's not like…" she trailed off, forgetting what she was going to say as she looked into Will's eyes…they were smoldering and it captivated her. There were so many emotions and she could feel him urging her to tell the truth. She looked away.

"Of course I'm upset, Will…" she trailed off. He sighed. "I'm sorry Helena…" he said quietly. She blinked. Did a Herondale just _apologize?_ No, not even just a Herondale, did _Will_ just apologize? She turned to him and smiled softly, placing a hand on the back of his head as she pulled his head down so his forehead rested on hers. "Will, its okay, really. I understand, she came first and Tessa is quite the woman." She smiled. Will stared into her eyes before closing his own and sighing, letting his warm, brandy sweet breath roll across her face. She shivered in the good way.

"That doesn't mean anything. She's almost a married woman…and she'll be marrying my best friend for that matter." He sighed. "Then let her go." Helena whispered softly. He slowly, opened his eyes and she held her breath. They were so warm and intense and honest and…innocent. "I think…I think I'm starting to." He replied quietly, putting his hand on top of hers that had started to play with his hair. She blushed.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry! Were I, I mean was I interrupting something?" Sophie squeaked, her face beet red. She had walked into the training room to alert the two near-adult Shadowhunters that dinner was being served to find Will and Helena very close together, looking into each other's eyes…they seemed to be having an intimate moment. Helena blinked slowly as Will released her hand and turned to Sophie. "No, but did you need something?" he questioned. Sophie blushed darker. Of course she interrupted, she could tell by Will's annoyance. She nodded.

"Mrs. Branwell asked me to inform the two of you that supper is being served." She said before quickly shuffling out of the room. Helena giggled and blushed slightly as Will looked down at her, a brow raised. "Poor Sophie, she seemed quite embarrassed." She said, stifling a giggle. Will rolled his eyes, shoving his hands in his pockets as they walked out of the training room towards the dining hall. "That's because she did interrupt." He snorted. He smirked when he accomplished making Helena's face flush.

Jem and Tessa looked up from their plates when they heard whispers and giggles approaching. When they looked up, they were shocked to see Will grinning down at Helena, whose face was pink from laughter. The soon to be weds watched as their friends sat together at their places at the table, continuing whatever quiet conversation they were having when Charlotte spoke up, giving the news.

"Helena?" Helena looked up, her eyes sparkling. "Yes, Mrs. Branwell?" She asked brightly. Charlotte sighed. "I have been informed that you are being summoned." She said quietly. Helena looked at Charlotte, confused, as Will clenched his fists together. "Summoned? For what and by who?" she asked Charlotte. "By the Enclave. Consul Wayland wishes to put you under The Mortal Sword and question you." Helena blinked, even more confused than before.

"This is ridiculous." Will muttered. "But, Mrs. Branwell…what have I done wrong?" She asked quietly. "Nothing, Helena." Will said, glaring at Gabriel from across the table. "Some people just don't know how to keep their mouths shut, which leads to things like this, now isn't that right Gabriel?" he sneered. Gabriel glared at him from across the table but said nothing.

Just as Charlotte was going to give him a scolding, Helena put her hand on his forearm. "Its okay, Will, really. I can see why they would be hesitant to trust me; I have almost quite literally come out of nowhere and have already caused so much trouble." She said quietly.

Will huffed in response. "When is my summoning, Mrs. Branwell?" Helena asked, turning to the woman, her hand still on Will's arm. "Tomorrow morning." Helena bit her lip nervously. "Oh." She said quietly. Everyone spent the remainder of supper in silence. Even Henry picked up on the depressing mood when he walked in to be with his wife.

Will looked at Helena. She hadn't eaten any of her food. Will sighed. "Helena, you need to eat." He whispered. She dropped her fork and sighed. "I can't, Will. Just because I'm okay with it, doesn't mean I'm not nervous." She whispered. Will nodded and stood up. "Then go to sleep." He said. She nodded and stood up with him and the two left without another word. They stopped when they got to her bedroom.

Unexpectedly, Will pulled her into a hug. "Goodnight, Helena." He whispered. Helena hugged him back, nuzzling her face into his chest, taking in his scent; parchment, brandy, and peppermint. "Goodnight, Will." She whispered back before pulling away from him. He watched as she opened her door and walked in, shutting it gently. Then, he turned and walked a little ways down the hall to his own room.

A few hours later, Will looked up from _A Tale of Two Cities_ when he heard a light, but consistent knocking on his door. He placed his book on the bedside table, not bothering to put a shirt on for it was probably his _parabatai_. He was delightfully surprised, however, when he found Helena standing at his door.

She was wearing only his shirt, the sleeves all the way rolled down so that they hung off her arms a couple inches from her fingertips. Will leaned against the doorway, smirking, as she yawned and rubbed her tired eyes. "I can't sleep." She murmured. "Me either." He replied. She nodded. "I know; I could see the candlelight from underneath your door." She said softly. He nodded. "Was there something you needed?" he asked, looking down the hallways—Charlotte would be rather angry if she saw the two of them together, dressed so indecently. Helena nodded.

"I know I've asked a lot from you, but I was wondering…" she trailed off, playing with one of her curls before her eyes met his. "Will, can I sleep with you tonight?" she asked. Will blinked. He had heard that question many times before from countless young women, but not like this, not in the innocent way Helena intended on. Will rather liked it for a change. He nodded slowly and stepped back, letting her shuffle into the room. She fell on his bed and looked over to see his book.

"What's that?" she asked as Will slipped into his bed once more. "A Tale of Two Cities." He replied, dog earring the page and closing it properly. "Is it good?" she asked. Will shrugged. "I suppose so." He said. "Do you like reading much?" she asked him. He nodded. "Very much so, do you?" he asked, looking at her as she snuggled into his side.

"Well, I can't read or write English very well, and there aren't many good books in Latin. But I think I would like it, if I could read it." She replied, her eyes drooping. Will smiled. "Thank you, Will." She yawned. He smiled again and wrapped his arms around her. "My pleasure." He said as she drifted off into sleep.

Will found that he was now having trouble staying awake, rather than going to sleep. He thought it had something to do with the girl in his bed, but he didn't have time to dwell on such thoughts as his mind slipped into a blissful state of unconsciousness where dreams made sense out of the impossible.


	9. Real Close

**Chapter Nine: Real Close**

**Song Companion: Keep Them Close by The Paper Melody**

Will woke up alone in bed, which didn't surprise him since it was Helena from a few doors over waking him up. He sighed and got out of bed, going through his open door to Helena's open door. He leaned in the frame, amused at what he saw.

Tessa was trying to hold Helena down as Sophie tried to take her borrowed pants off. She was kicking and yelling. "No! These are my comfy clothes! How can I relax and answer their questions if I'm stuck up and uncomfortable?" She cried out. She flushed a dark red when she saw Will at the door, before she looked determined.

"Will! Tell them I'm right, tell them!" she cried as she tried to wriggle from their grasp. "No." she blinked, stunned. Had he just said no? He walked up to her and crouched down so his face was level with hers. "As good as you look in my clothes, you have to dress in a manner that the Enclave would deem appropriate." He said before turning around and leaving, pulling the door shut behind him.

"Traitor." She muttered as Tessa got off her and let Helena undress herself. "Which dress would you like to wear Miss Shadowhunter?" Sophie asked kindly. Helena smiled. "The blue." She said quietly. She remained quiet as Sophie helped her into her dress and laced up the back. As soon as Sophie was done, she darted out of the room.

She briskly walked down the corridors, heading towards the garden that Will had shown her when she first got there. She remembered how beautiful it was with all the roses and trees. She smiled when she finally reached it. She walked straight for the stone bench that rested under the apple tree. She sat down and sighed, enjoying the peace she got. "I thought I'd find you here."

She opened her eyes and saw Will leaning against the apple tree, freshly bathed, Helena noticed. She let out a whoosh of breath as Will sat beside her. "I'm so nervous…" she said quietly. "I know, but its okay, Charlotte will be there." Will said encouragingly. Helena nodded.

Will looked at her. She was wearing a navy blue dress with long sleeves. The dress had white lace at the dip in the bodice, which accentuated her chest quite nicely. In the back was white ribbon that tied the dress tight from the top of her back to the small of her back, where a white bow laid. Will stood up and walked across the garden towards the rose bushes. He came back moments later and sat back down next to Helena.

She watched as Will plucked off thorns and ripped off most of the stem before he turned to her and softly put it behind her ear. She blushed. "You look beautiful." He said quietly. She blushed. "Thank you." She murmured, looking down at her lap as she fiddled with the hem of her white kid gloves.

She groaned when she heard Charlotte calling for her. Will smirked and took her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. She stared at him and blinked. How had she only just now thought of this? "Will…do you think you could come?" she asked as they stood up. He frowned. "I'm not sure that it'd be a good idea…" he trailed off.

She frowned at this and looked at the ground as she walked. "Oh…and why is that?" she asked. "No one will take you seriously if I go." He said. She looked at him for a long time before snorting. "Well, that's just ridiculous! Besides, you're the one that found me; they'll probably want to question you, too." She said, giving him a smirk. He glared at her as he realized that now he _had _to go. "Fine." He grumbled. She grinned.

Helena cowered into Will, latched onto his arm, as they walked down the witchlight lit hallway that led to the Enclave. Will looked up to see Henry and Charlotte walking in front of them before he took one of her hands, letting the other one stay clamped on his upper arm. She gave him a shaky smile of appreciation. "You'll be fine." He whispered as they walked through a door and into a lit chamber filled with Shadowhunters.

The four Shadowhunters from the London Institute sat in the only seats remaining, the ones in the first row behind the Inquisitors table and the Consul's podium. Helena allowed herself to look around the room at the Shadowhunters. She recognized Gabriel immediately; he was sitting next to an older man that looked like him.

"Miss?" Helena blinked and looked up to see the Consul staring at her. He looked very familiar. _Oh, yes, Charlotte said he was a Wayland…_ she thought. "Yes?" she asked quietly. By the sympathetic look he gave her, she realized this was probably the second or third time he's repeated himself. "To the stand, please." He said. She nodded and slowly let go of Will and walked towards the empty desk and chair that rested in between the Inquisitor and Consul Wayland.

She stared fondly at the Mortal Sword as the Inquisitor approached her with it. She took off her gloves, setting them on the table, before holding out her hands, palms up. "Seems you know the drill." He noted as he placed the Sword in her hands. She smiled softly as she felt the familiar warmth spread out through her body. "You could say that." She said. The Inquisitor looked at her strangely before beginning.

"State your name."

"Helena."

"Helena what?"

"Helena Shadowhunter."

She heard murmurs go through the crowd. The Inquisitor nodded and went back to his desk, picking up a few pieces of paper. "It says here you're an orphan." He said. Helena nodded. "Yes, sir, I am. My parents died a long time ago." She said sadly.

"Did you have any siblings?" he asked. "No, my older brother died shortly after birth." She replied. She looked at Will who seemed a little surprised. She realized then that this was all new to him. "So, you've been by yourself for a while now?" he said. "Yes." Technically she wasn't lying…her family had been dead now for nearly a thousand years.

"And you are a Shadowhunter?" he clarified. "Yes." She answered, not knowing where he was going with this. If she was here, and was able to put up with the Sword, she must be a Shadowhunter, right? "So did you give yourself a name after your parents died and chose Shadowhunter, after the very first one, Jonathan Shadowhunter?"

Will had to keep himself from laughing when he saw Helena's eyebrow twitch. "No, I did not. I was born Helena Shadowhunter." She said, annoyed. The Inquisitor narrowed his eyes at her. "That is impossible, the last Shadowhunter died nine hundred years ago. How is it that you're lying?" He demanded as angry shouts and murmurs rumbled throughout the crowd. Helena narrowed her eyes as the Sword's blade glowed red.

"You dare accuse me, the Keeper of The Mortal Sword, of lying?" she asked angrily. The Inquisitor blinked. "The Keeper? The last Keeper died in Idris." Will watched, amused, as Helena gave out a huff of frustration. "Yes, yes. Along with her _parabatai_, correct?" she said. The Inquisitor nodded.

"I do not know why you bother me with questions that you already know the answer to." She said, tilting her head towards the Greek written documents that the Inquisitor placed on the table. "Yes, I know Greek, its basic Shadowhunter training from where I'm from." She said.

"And where are you from?"

"Idris." Helena answered as the Sword stopped it's glowing. The Inquisitor sighed and took something from his pocket, placing it before her. "What is this?" he asked. "Witchlight." Helena answered. He nodded and took out another weapon, placing it before her. "And this?" he asked. Helena looked at it for a few moments. She knew she had seen this before, she even knew what it was, but the name escaped her.

"Um…that is a Seraph Blade…that's what you call them, correct?" She asked. He nodded. "Now tell me, if you really are who you say you are, why are you not mute? Helena Shadowhunter was mute for the last few years of her life."

"Well, that statement is incorrect since I'm sitting here, alive and well, answering your questions, but because…" she trailed off, biting her lip as the Sword glowed a depressing blue. Will narrowed his eyes. Could she really be the Sword's Keeper? It could be true, it was changing color based on her deeper emotions.

"I had been given a Rune of Silence…" she finally said. She looked at Will, who gave her a small smile, letting her know it was okay. The Inquisitor picked up on this. "Miss Shadowhunter, what is your relationship with William Herondale?" he asked bluntly. Everyone was now looking at Will, who had a bored look on his face. He raised a brow at Helena as though to say, 'What _is _our relationship?'

"I'm not sure what this has to do with anything, but Will is a very good friend to me." She answered carefully. She heard a snort. She turned to see Gabriel's father looking at her with an amused look on his face. "That boy being a good friend? That's hard to believe, what kind of friend let's another friend get addicted to demon powder?" he snorted.

Will was immediately angered and was about to yell something before Helena beat him to it. "Because it's the only thing keeping him alive. Please, Mr. Lightwood, even a fool could see that. I advise that the next time you wish to put in your input, make sure you have your facts straight." She said, her eyes narrowed in warning. He rolled his eyes but remained silent. She turned back to the Inquisitor and gave her answer before he could ask it. "I'd have to say Jem is also a good friend of mine, he and Will both found me after all."

"Found you?"

"Yes."

"Can you explain?" Helena nodded in response and told them the story of how she was frozen and that when she woke up, she saw Will and Jem and the Demon Harem, so she killed him. "With a bow?" he asked. She nodded. "Yes, it was the one of only weapons my father trained me with." She answered. "And who was your father?"

"Jonathan Shadowhunter." The Inquisitor nodded, he was beginning to believe that this girl really was who she said she was. "Now then, getting back to that Rune of Silence…" He looked up at the girl, who had frozen.

"Who gave it to you?" he asked. "A Shadowhunter." She answered. He frowned at her when he heard the Herondale brat snicker. "I assumed as much, but whom?"

Helena remained silent. As much as he had hurt her, she couldn't sell him out. Even though their runes were gone, _parabatai_ were for life. The room remained silence for five agonizingly slow minutes. "Are you going to tell me?" he pressed, annoyed. "No." she answered simply. "And why not?" he asked.

"Because she's afraid." A voice from the back of the room said. Helena's head snapped up, her eyes widened in shock and fear. Consul Wayland looked up at the young man who was walking down the row, his hands casually shoved in his pockets.

"And who are you?"

"Alejandre Hawthorne. Now, I'd appreciate it if you left my _parabatai_ alone."


	10. I Will Catch You, I'll Be Waiting

**Chapter Ten: I will Catch You, I'll Be Waiting**

**Song Companion: Time After Time by Quietdrive**

"You're her _parabatai_?" The Inquisitor asked. Alejandre raised a brow. "Didn't I just say that?" he asked, dismissing him. He looked at Helena and smirked. "Hey, Hel. How's your back? Didn't go in too deep did it?" he asked as he walked closer.

Will stood up and glared at Alejandre, who he was now standing toe-to-toe with. "What the hell are you doing here?" Will growled. Alejandre glared right back at him. "I've come for my _parabatai_." Alejandre said before pushing past Will. He gave Consul Wayland a small bow. Helena narrowed her eyes at him. What was he up to? She could tell he was working his charms.

"My name is Alejandre Hawthorne and I have come with a proposal regarding Miss Shadowhunter." He said. Helena shared a wary glance with Will. Consul Wayland raised a brow. "Continue." He said. Alejandre nodded and leaned against the Inquisitor's table, pulling out a ring from his pants pocket. Helena saw that it was made to look like silver tree branches wrapped around your finger and she realized it was the Hawthorne family ring. Alejandre twirled it around in his hand as he spoke.

"I have been unfrozen and around London for about a year now, I have gotten to know the city, this time, the whole works. Helena, on the other hand, does not. She has been sheltered in the Institute around people she doesn't know in an unknown time filled with unknown customs."

"Please get to the point." Consul Wayland said warily as he rubbed his temples. Helena stood and picked up the sword and let it rest on one of her shoulders, her free hand on her hip. "Yes, Alejandre. What's the point?" She asked him. He smirked at her as shocked Shadowhunters stared at her.

How was she able to just take the sword off? Will wondered as he stared at Helena, who was impatiently drumming her fingers on her hip and the hilt of the Mortal Sword. Alejandre smiled at her and turned to the Consul.

"My plan is to take her in and show her how things work. I think it would be easier for her to adapt if she was around someone she knew," he paused and turned to her, a sweet smile on his face. "Someone she trusts and loves." He turned back to Consul Wayland. "Don't you think? It'd keep her out of trouble and out of your hair…especially with all of this business about the Magister." He said.

Helena froze as she stared at the ring. He was going to try to take her hand in marriage…? This was bad, if the Consul and the rest of the Enclave thought this was beneficial, she wouldn't have a choice in the matter. She let the sword fall from her hand, the clattering on the floor being the only sound in the shocking silence.

"So you intend on marrying her?" The Consul clarified. Alejandre nodded. "Of course, she's my friend and I care deeply for her. Her father entrusted her safety to me, and I believe this will keep her as safe as could be, from whatever harm comes her way." He said.

A soft murmur broke through the crowd. Helena fell into her chair, her knees giving out. She looked over at the other Shadowhunters from the London Institute. Henry and Charlotte were too shocked to say anything and Will…Will was livid. He looked like he wanted to strangle the first thing his hands could find.

Consul Wayland nodded slowly. "That would be helpful…" he murmured, mulling it over. Will clenched his fists and bit his tongue. He could taste the blood as anger grew in him. How could the Consul agree to this? Alejandre couldn't have her! He was despicable and Helena would be miserable for the rest of her life! "No!" Helena blurted. Will relaxed slightly and felt pleased at the fact that she had taken a stand for it. The Consul looked at her, surprised, as Alejandre gave her a cold look.

"I…I mean, I can't." she said, suddenly very self conscious. Will watched as she played with her raven locks, a nervous habit. "And why is that?" The Inquisitor asked her. She bit her lip. "Be-Because…I…um, I…uh…" She shot Will a look, begging for help. Will looked down at his fists and froze. That's it!

"Well, if you don't have a legitimate reason…" the Consul trailed off, turning to Alejandre who had a slightly smug look on his face. "Wait." Everyone turned to Will. Helena stared at him, grateful for the rescue. "She can't go with him." He said. The Consul looked annoyed. "Mr. Herondale, I would appreciate it if you would sit down and remain silent, this has nothing to do with you. And since she doesn't have a reason—"

"She's already engaged." He said calmly. The room fell silent. Helena stared at Will, confused. She was? Since when? And who was this allusive fiancé of hers? "To who?" The Inquisitor asked, shocked, as Will walked up to Helena. He took her hand and gave her a reassuring look before turning to the Enclave.

"To me."

Shocked gasps and murmurs rang through the crowd. Will looked up at Helena and gave her an amused smirk as her cheeks turned a beet red. He had seen his family ring and thought, why doesn't he just step in and marry her? She was beautiful, they had a connection, and he could protect her.

"What?" Alejandre hissed. Helena looked at him and felt her face become pale, he looked livid. He walked up to them slowly, deliberately. Will stood in front of Helena. "That's a lie." He growled. Will stared at him, dead in the eye. "It isn't, she's my fiancé and we're getting married." He said coldly.

"You've only known her for a week, why would you marry her?" Alejandre pushed. "He asks a very good question." Gabriel's father mused smugly. Will glared at him. It was obvious that Hawthorne and the Lightwoods were in on this, they'd do anything to keep Helena out of this place, but that must mean that Hawthorne has something they want…but what?

"It was love at first sight." Helena said quietly, stepping out from behind Will and standing next to him, holding his arm and hand as she meekly stared at Alejandre. He glared at her. "With a Herondale, Helena? Unlikely." He sneered. She glared at him. "And? Who cares? They're different now, Alejandre… and who am I disgracing? They're all gone now…" She said quietly.

Alejandre was not happy…and this pleased Will immensely. It was like baiting Gabriel Lightwood, only better.

"Well if that's the case, then so be it. Mr. Herondale, I trust you will let her ease into our society without causing us worry?" Consul Wayland said. Will nodded. "Yes sir." He answered politely. The Consul nodded and looked to his wrist watch. He sighed. "We will continue the investigation tomorrow, dismissed." He said, standing up. Will glared at Alejandre as Helena walked away. He then turned and followed her, keeping a hand on her lower back protectively. When the four Shadowhunters reached the safety of their carriage, Charlotte leaned over and smacked Will on the back of his head.

"Will, are you crazy? I cannot believe you just lied to _the Consul_! This is serious!" She seethed. He sighed as she went on. "What do you think will happen when you don't get married, huh? They're not just going to leave you alone and assume you did it Will, especially because it's about you! They are going to be keeping tabs on you and I can't believe you just lied!" She said angrily. He leveled his gaze at her.

"I wasn't lying, Charlotte. I know what that entitled; I'm going to marry her." He said as he slid his family ring onto her left ring finger. Helena gasped and stared at the ring on her finger. She covered her mouth with her other hand as she looked at the ring. Will watched as she started crying. He winced on the inside. Was he that bad…?

Charlotte took Henry's hand and smiled slightly as the married couple watched the engaged couple. Poor Will, he thought the girl was horrified, it was obvious to Charlotte and Henry that the girl was quite happy, but she just couldn't say it. Charlotte leaned her head on her husband's shoulder and the pair shared a secret smile.

Will looked up when he heard a knock on his doorframe. He looked up to see Jem leaning in the doorway, his brows raised. "When were you going to tell me?" he asked. Will sighed and sat up as Jem walked in. "Soon, I didn't think anyone would know by now, to be honest." He said, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, Helena came to Tessa and asked her to be her maid of honor." Jem said. Will nodded. "How was she when she asked…?" Will asked, unsure. Jem raised a brow. "Like any woman would be upon getting engaged." He replied. Will frowned.

"She cried the whole ride home when I told her I was serious about marrying her." He said. "Why are you marrying her? Your relationship couldn't have progressed that much already." Jem replied. "Alejandre was trying to marry her and she said no and couldn't think of an excuse, so she turned to me…she was depending on me to come up with something, so I did." He muttered. Jem nodded, taking this in.

"So, will you be my best man?" Will asked his best friend. He grinned. "What are best friends for?" Jem laughed. Will grinned and was going to ask Jem a question when he heard a sneeze in the doorway. The boys both turned to the door way to see a sleepy Helena, wearing nothing but Will's shirt and a pair of socks.

Will stared at her, the carriage ride coming to mind again. She just couldn't stop crying and when they got to the Institute, she ran off. Will hadn't bothered to try and find her; he figured he had upset her enough for one day.

"Did I interrupt something?" She asked quietly. "Not at all, I was just leaving." Jem said, smiling at Will before he left. Will sighed on the inside. It was now or never…

"I'm sorry." They both said at the same time. Helena blushed a little. "What for?" she asked quietly. Will looked at her, confused. Why was she apologizing? He was the one that practically forced her into a marriage. "For making you my fiancé…I didn't think you would be too opposed to it since it was that or Alejandre but…" he trailed off. Helena smiled softly and sat next to Will on his bed.

"That's why I'm sorry, Will. Charlotte told me that you thought I was upset with you, and for that I apologize." She looked at Will, marveling at his blue eyes. "I was crying because I was so relieved and so happy." She paused and looked down to her feet. "And because I felt guilty." She murmured. Will blinked.

"Guilty?" he asked. She nodded. "I've taken away your future; you won't be able to be with the one you love when you find her because of me." She said quietly. Will stared at her for a long time. "I don't think that'll be much of a problem." He said quietly.

She blushed lightly and curled up into his side. "Thank you, Will. You've done nothing but protect me all this time that we've known each other without expecting anything in return." She said. "Let me guess, that's different from the other Herondales you've met?" he asked. She laughed softly. "No, that's different from anyone I've met, period." She said with a smile. Will found that he smiled, too.

"Can I…?" she trailed off, her unspoken question hanging in the air. Will smirked. "I don't see why not, we'll be doing it for the rest of our lives anyways." He said. She smiled and burrowed into his blankets against his side as he blew out the candle. When Will laid back down, he wrapped his arms around her and remained silent, listening and watching her sleep until sleep finally claimed him as well.


	11. Annie, Are You Okay?

_A/N: You just might hate me for this chapter. Sorry!_

**Chapter 11: Annie, are you okay?**

**Song Companion: Smooth Criminal by The Cast of Glee (Cover of Alien Ant Farm)**

_**Three weeks later…**_

"Will?" Will looked up and over at his fiancé. They were currently on a Demon Watch, walking about London. She'd been at the Institute for about a month now and Charlotte thought it was time she learned the ropes, since she would soon be Will's wife. Helena was eager to help, of course, but Will wasn't too sure. That was until he saw her take down three demons single handedly on their first Demon Watch together.

"Yeah?" he asked. She looked around them, her features hard, cautious. "It's too quiet." She said strangely. Will nodded. "It is, I wonder if there's a Demon nearby?" he murmured, looking around them. They were currently in the empty town square. "That's not exactly what I meant." She said. Will turned back to her.

"Will, something is wrong; something's terribly wrong." She turned her head so that her scared, bright green eyes met Will's dark blue ones. "Can't you feel it?" She asked. Will paused and took in his surroundings. The more he concentrated, the more he felt a strange, unnatural electricity humming through the air. "Yeah, I can feel it." He said.

"I recognize it…" I murmured, furrowing my eyebrows. We hadn't been coming among too many demons lately, or Alejandre, or the Magister, but all the while, I had felt this strange sensation, and it got a lot stronger tonight. I looked up at the sky as I tried to figure out where I knew it from.

"What do you mean you recognize it?" Will asked. "It's a Warlock's signature, can't you tell?" I asked, looking at him strangely. He looked at me like I was crazy. I looked back up at the moon. "I guess that feeling in Shadowhunters has diluted over the years, which makes sense, it wasn't necessarily something that we need for survival." I murmured.

I watched as the full moon slowly came out from behind the clouds before I tensed up. The whiteness of the moon was starting to take a slimy green tint. "Will, do you see that?" I gasped, pointing up at the moon. He looked up. "It looks…strange, but I can't quite place it." He said seriously. I gaped at him.

"Can't quite place it? Will, it's turning green!" I hissed. I froze as the electric buzzing became stronger and pulsed through my body. I felt my face pale. "Oh no…" I whispered, looking around me wildly as I felt my skin sizzle with power. I strung my bow and looked all around me carefully.

"Helena? What's wrong?" Will asked me. I looked at him, putting my arrow back in its quiver and placed my bow across my chest and back. I grabbed his hand and pulled. "Will, we have to go. Now." I begged, running back towards the Institute. Will followed, holding my hand tightly. "Helena, what's going on?" he asked. There was a howl of a wolf and I stopped in my tracks, horrified. "It's too late." I whispered.

Will watched as Helena went rigid. "Helena, it's probably just one from Woolsey Scott's pack." He tried to reassure her. He watched as everything about her turned hard; her face, her eyes, her stance, everything.

"Well, well, if it isn't pip squeak!" Helena whirled around, bow strung, as a tall, brown haired Werewolf strolled up to the two very casually, his hands shoved in his pockets. He had swirling black marks on his bare arms and chests, looking very familiar, but primal at the same time. Will frowned as a sudden mist covered most of the area and Will watched as figures came around them.

The first one to come into view was a girl a few years older than Will and Helena with dark skin, dressed like a gypsy. Will saw a tiger tail swaying behind her and realized she was a Warlock. She grinned at them, her white teeth creating a sharp contrast between her mouth and skin. She had unnaturally bright green eyes and long eyelashes that flattered her eyes very well.

The next was a Vampire, about the same height as Will, with pale grey eyes. He was dressed like a wealthy man who does his fair share of illegal activities. He didn't seem much older than Helena in appearance, either.

"Found another boy toy, did you pip squeak?" Will looked up and was shocked to see a fourth person come out from the mist…a person who looked almost just like him. The other man seemed shocked too. "Oh wow, another Herondale, pip squeak? Damn, Hawthorne definitely left that part out." The other man said.

"I didn't think you'd come if you knew." An all too familiar voice said. Helena and Will whirled around to see Alejandre strolling up, tossing a rock in his hand. Will stood next to Helena protectively when Alejandre came closer to her.

"Hey Helena, how's it going? Thought you'd be getting lonely, so I brought you some friends." he winked. I glared at him, unwilling to answer. Alejandre turned to Will. "Oh, I'm sorry, Herondale. You're a bit out of the loop, aren't you?" he asked, pocketing the stone. Will just stared at him, a bored expression on his face that said "does it look like I give a fuck?" I smirked at that. Alejandre ignored his lack of response.

"Have you ever heard of the _filios Santanae_?" Alejandre asked, looking at me evilly. I glared. "Alejandre, shut up." I growled. Everyone laughed. "Would you look at that, looks like pip squeak found her voice." The Warlock snickered. I frowned. I hated being called pip squeak. Will raised a brow. "Yeah, the Children of Satan. They were around during the first generation of Shadowhunters." He said. I sighed, defeated, and put my arrow back in its quiver, strapping my bow to my torso. I leaned against the wall behind me, arms crossed, glaring at Alejandre as he continued.

He smirked. "Well, you've just been given the pleasure of meeting 'em." He smirked. The Werewolf of the group grinned and howled like an idiot. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Will stared at him cautiously, not moving from my side. Alejandre went around the circle.

"Here, we have Emmet, ex Shadowhunter. He got bitten by a Werewolf, poor bastard." Alejandre smirked, dodging a punch from Emmet. "And here," he said, going behind the female Warlock, putting his hands on her shoulders. "We have the beautiful Sirena, who is obviously a Warlock." He said. Sirena just smirked and gave Will a wink.

"Then, we have our ever pompous ex Shadowhunter-now Vampire, Troy." He looked at me. "He's the head of the Athens coven down in Greece now, fitting huh?" he asked, trying to get some words out of me. I gave Troy a smirk, which he returned.

"And here we have Cain Herondale." He said, motioning to the other Herondale in the circle. Will looked at him warily. "As you can guess, he's a Shadowhunter like we are." He said, standing next to Herondale. Will raised a brow. "I thought you hated Herondales." He said. Alejandre smirked. "Doesn't do well to hate your half-brother, now does it?" I looked at Will and saw that his face didn't betray a single hint of emotion, he'd strategically put his mask back on, just like I had.

"And the other two? There were six." Will asked. I cringed on the inside as Alejandre walked up to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, smirking. Will stared, slightly confused. "You're looking at 'em." Alejandre sneered.

Will tensed and narrowed his eyes at his fiancé. She was part of the legendary _filios Satanae_? The miserable group of powerful teens who did whatever they wanted, whenever they wanted? The same group that killed demons and mundanes alike without guilt or mercy?

"You're looking at the ring leaders, we put this together single handedly, didn't we Hel?" Alejandre asked Helena. "Shut up, Alejandre. I'm out, you know that." She said, voice cold. Will had known her enough by now to tell that she was on the verge of tears but, for once, he didn't care. He was livid.

There was a reason why Herondales like him were treated differently, and it all went back to the _filios Satanae_. Cain Herondale, Will's ancestor, was the only known member of the little cult. Will felt so angry and betrayed—it was because of Helena and her stupid _parabatai_.

He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall, seemingly very relaxed. He raised a brow at _her_. "Really, now? When were you going to tell me this, Helena? Before or after we were bound together for life?"

Will became slightly annoyed when Troy and Emmet cracked up laughing. "Oh my god, are you kidding me? Helena Shadowhunter, getting married? Now that's a first!" Troy laughed. Will was about to say something when he saw Cain walk up to Helena and take her left hand, observing his family ring.

"Hm, so I wasn't good enough, was I?" Cain hissed. Will blinked. _What…?_ "Having fun, toying with another Herondale? Was one not enough for you?" Cain sneered. Helena ripped her hand away and tore herself from Alejandre's grip and went to Will. He just watched as she approached him.

"Will…I'm so sorry, I should've told you sooner I was…I just…I was afraid of what you'd do and…I didn't want to lose you." He glared at her for a long time. Sirena watched them closely. Troy and Emmet looked like they were about to laugh again, Cain and Alejandre were pissed but, as a woman, Sirena felt for the pip squeak.

Helena was the youngest of the group and, to be honest, she was surprised when the girl, only fifteen at the time, came to her and demanded that Sirena joined them. She had such a fiery spirit then, Sirena didn't think that fire and rebellious behavior would last, though…and it didn't. She had broken off her relations with Cain, trying to turn her life around, and that's when Alejandre had made his move. Then the son of a bitch gave her a rune of silence, one that at the time, Shadowhunters weren't a hundred percent sure of its outcome.

Now, she had found someone she truly loved, even if she didn't know it, and he finds this out. Sirena felt sympathetic for her, she remembered when she had become smitten for a certain cat eyed Warlock and he had found out about her cult activities. He wouldn't speak to her anymore, since it was her lot—the rambunctious boys—who had killed his parents. Sirena was heartbroken and hadn't been the same since. She didn't want this to happen to Helena too, but she remained silent.

I felt my heart break as Will simply turned around and left. "Will." I whispered, on the verge of tears. He stopped and looked at me. "You can give that to Cain, I won't be needing it anymore." He said, motioning his head to the ring, before he turned around and left me with my old friends. I watched, horrified, as he disappeared into the London fog. I felt myself fall to my knees.

At this point, I didn't care how strong I was, I cried in front of them. I let tears silently fall down my face as I watched the empty space Will's retreating form used to occupy. I heard footsteps and felt a hand being placed on my shoulder. I didn't have to look up to know it was Alejandre. He bent over and whispered into my ear.

"It's for the best, Helena. We need to stick together, and he was ripping us apart. We need to be strong and in unity, just like we were in the good old days." He said before standing up and walking back to the group. "I trust you'll be able to find us?" He called, looking back at me. I nodded and they all left, one by one.

In what felt like a matter of minutes, but had actually been a few hours, the sun started to rise and people began waking up and walking the streets, paying no attention to me in my glamoured state. Slowly, shakily, I rose to my feet. I looked to my left, where Sirena's signature was pulling me, and to the right, towards the Institute.

I had two places that I had been and could go back to but…neither felt right. I left the _filios Santanae_ for good reasons; I didn't want to be a monster. But at the Institute, Will hated me, so it had nothing to offer me. What was worse, I deserved it. Because of my relations with Cain, I had dirtied his reputation, but then I had to pull him into the _filios Satanae_ with Alejandre, Troy, and I.

But…what do I do now? I spun around when I saw a flash of light. I turned just in time to see a strange metal creature slink into an alley. I strung my bow and cautiously followed in, but by the time I reached the alley it was gone. I frowned, letting my guard down. "Where'd you go?" I muttered. I heard clinking metal and turned just in time to be slammed into a brick wall by a metal man. I gaped at it. What was this monster? Was this the thing that Jem and Tessa called automatons? Wait, then that must mean…

"Helena Shadowhunter, is it?" I turned my head to the mouth of the alley to see a man who appeared to be in his forties, wearing a suit and top hat, come strolling up to me. I gasped and took a breath. "Yes, are you Axel Mortmain?" I asked in return. He smirked. "Oh good, you know who I am. This should make this go a great deal smoother." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What do you want with me? What purpose could I possibly serve? I cannot do anything Tessa does, and you can't use me as leverage." I said. He smirked. "Oh no no, my dear girl, that is not what I want at all. I want to strike a deal." He said. I glared at him as it became more difficult to breathe. "You can't strike a deal with me if I suffocate." I growled. He frowned and snapped his fingers. The metal man dropped me to my feet, but kept a tight grip on my arm.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much, now what's this deal of yours?"

"I understand you're a friend of William Herondale." He began. I glared at him. "No deal." I stated firmly. He narrowed his eyes at me. "You don't even know what I was going to ask." He stated. "And? I won't do anything if it involves Mr. Herondale, no dice." I said. He glared at me, fists shaking. "No one turns down the Magister." He growled. I smirked. "Oh, like Tessa?" I asked innocently. He smacked me hard across the face.

"You will regret not taking my offer, you stupid girl." He growled, snapping his fingers. The metal man shoved me hard towards the ground. I let out a whoosh of air as I watched them walk away. I sighed and slowly stood up once I was sure they were gone. I went to the mouth of the alley and looked at the Institute's spires.

"Looks like my decision has been made for me." I muttered as I made my way back to the Institute to warn Will and beg for forgiveness, which probably wouldn't happen. But, I had to try. Will was all I had and I truly believed that he could be the one, that he was the man I loved with my entire heart, body, mind, and soul; my whole being, and I had to at least try and make things right. There were no other options.


	12. Love Has Died

_A/N: Gah! Sorry for the late update you guys, I've been loaded with a bunch of schoolwork and writer's block for this story and one other in particular :s BUT I've gotten past it and have decided how I want things to go for certain! The only question now is when I'll be able to write and upload it. Oh! And this chapter starts with a flashback, so don't skip over the huge chunk of italics because you think they're another A/N…because they're not. Anywho, enjoy!_

**Chapter Twelve: Love Has Died**

**Song Companion: Makeshift Chemistry by Crown The Empire**

_Helena stood at the gates of the Institute and looked at it. She didn't know how long she stood there, but she knew the sky was beginning to brighten when she finally worked up the courage to make her move. Hesitantly, she made her way to the doors of the Institute before pushing them open. She walked up the long stairs until she came to the main level._

"_Helena!" She looked to the corridor on the left to see Tessa running towards her frantically, her skirts in her hands. Helena blinked. "Tessa…where…where's Will?" She asked. Tessa sighed sadly. "He's locked himself in the attic; he won't talk to anyone, not even Jem!" Her grey eyes looked into the green eyes of the other girl, pleading. "Helena, what happened last night? And where were you?" she begged. Helena's eyes widened some. Will didn't tell anyone…?_

"_Thank you Tessa, I'll go talk to him…it's all my fault, I'm afraid." She said quietly before she turned and left for the attic, leaving Tessa more confused than ever. When Helena got to the stairs of the attic, she just stood there, staring. She was scared to go in, she was scared of how Will would react to her being there…she was scared of hurting him, and him hurting her._

_Taking a deep breath, she began her slow ascent to the attic. When she stepped inside, she saw Jem standing up, arm crossed, glaring at Will, who was sitting on the ground, eating an apple. Jem looked up, saw her, and sent one more glare at Will before walking towards the stairs._

"_Maybe you can talk some sense into him, because I can't, he won't tell me anything." He whispered to the girl. She nodded silently and watched as Jem left. She turned to Will, whose back was facing her, and just stared. They were quiet for a long time, until Will broke the silence._

"_Why are you here, Helena?" he asked. When he didn't get a response, he stood and turned to her angrily, finding her just standing, her hands holding her heart as she looked at the ground and trembled. "Will, I'm so sorry…I—"_

"_I don't want to hear your worthless and pathetic apologies; if that's why you came, I suggest that you leave." He said blandly. She looked up at him slowly and Will saw how puffy her eyes and cheeks were, how red her nose and eyes were. He realized that she must have stayed up all night, crying her eyes out, but he was too angry, hurt, and upset to care. He trusted her, and she hurt him._

"_I…I came to warn you." She said quietly, wiping the forming tears from her eyes. "Will…after you and everyone else left, the Magister and one of his metal men found me…" She said. Will narrowed his eyes. Why would Mortmain want her? What use was she? "He tried to strike a deal with me, but it was about you, so I said no." she said._

"_What was this deal?" Will asked. She shook her head. "I don't know, I told him he had no deal as soon as he said your name." she said quietly, feeling pathetic. She realized that she should have heard him out before saying no so that she knew what exactly was going to happen to Will…._

"_You don't know?" he deadpanned. Helena shook her head before bringing her eyes to his blue ones, hers now burning with a fierce determination. "I don't know exactly, but I do know he wants to get rid of you. Will, you must be careful, please." She said. Will snorted. "What do you care of what happens to me? You'll have Cain." He sneered. She closed her eyes and took in deep breaths, willing herself not to cry. "Cain isn't the one I love." She whispered, her voice cracking. _

_She opened her eyes, letting the anguished tears fall down her face. "Will, I know you hate me, but please trust me. I may have kept things from you, but I have never lied to you. You have every right to be upset, and I deserve it. But I swear on my mother's grave that I will make things right again." She bit her lip and slid the Herondale ring from her finger before walking to the frozen Will._

_She gently took his hand and placed the ring in it before closing his hand around it. She held his hand to her heart, then kissed it. "I'll leave you alone, Will. You won't ever see me again so…forget about me, don't close up again…find true love; you deserve it more than anyone."_

_She backed away turned and left, leaving Will standing in the attic, his heart breaking._

…

…

…

"Helena, we need to talk."

Helena turned from the window she was looking out of and to her friend Sirena. It had been a little over a week since she had been at the Institute, saying her last goodbye to Will. Ever since then, she and the rest of the _filios Santanae_ had been staying in Sirena's witchy castle right outside London. Helena soon took to the attic, where there was a large window that looked upon London. She had chosen it because she could see the spires of her beloved Institute, and her being in the attic made her feel closer to Will.

She slowly blinked, getting rid of her thoughts before she gazed outside the window once more, watching as it began to softly rain outside. "There's nothing to talk about, Sirena." She said quietly in her emotionless voice.

Sirena narrowed her eyes at the shadowhunter before her and put her hands on her hips. She didn't know what happened at the Institute between her and this Will character, but she knew that Helena was dying on the inside. She had always been the energetic person in their little family; she was their innocence, and now that was gone, she was cold and empty.

"I'm taking you back." She finally said. Helena's head snapped up then, staring at Sirena in horror. "No, Sirena, God no! You can't! By the Angel!" she cried. Sirena smiled slightly. "Got that from Will, I suppose?" she asked, referring to the mannerism. Helena nodded, her eyes now filled with sadness instead of pain.

Sirena snapped her fingers. Helena watched warily as the door opened. Her eyes widened when she recognized the man that strolled in, taking his place next to Sirena, arms crossed over his chest in irritation.

"Magnus Bane? Wh-what are you doing here?" Helena cried, jumping to her feet.

"I'm taking you back to the Institute. I can't stand seeing Will like this anymore, he needs you, Helena." He said angrily. She bit her lip and shook her head. "No, no he doesn't. I don't deserve him…he's too….too pure." She whispered in agony.

Magnus sighed as he heard laughter behind him, who he knew for a fact came from Cain Herondale. "A pure Herondale? No such thing, pip squeak." He laughed. She glared at him. "Shut up, Cain, or I swear to God I'll—"

"You'll what?" he countered. She screamed and jumped up from where she was, darting between the two Warlocks and tackling the imbecile, sending them flying down the stairs, a string of curses not far behind. Magnus sighed, rubbing his temples. "I tried, Sirena, I tried." He said.

She sighed as well. "I thought she'd come to her senses when she heard how much he needed her." She murmured. Magnus shrugged, sticking his hands into his coat pockets. "That's Helena for you." He muttered. Sirena nodded before turning her curious gaze to the Warlock next to her.

"What does she mean, he's too pure? He doesn't seem to be pure…not at all. Alejandre has been having me keep tabs on him the past few days…he doesn't seem pure at all." She said, wrinkling her nose at the thought of the things this other Herondale had been up to.

She heard him chuckle. "Ah, my dear Sirena, don't go mistaking purity for innocence. William Herondale is by no means innocent, but he is the most pure hearted person I've ever met." He looked at her. "Ever wonder why he's such a bastard to everyone?" he asked her. She winced slightly at his crude language. She expected it from her boys, but not Magnus. "Yeah, sure, why?"

"He let a demon out of a Pyxis when he was a small child and the demon cursed him, a curse that would kill anyone he loved, or anyone that loved him." Magnus said sadly. Sirena snorted. "Magnus, everyone knows that the demon would be too weak to actually make good on that." She said. Magnus turned to her, a serious look on her face.

"Not the son of a man who left the Shadowhunter world." He said. She fell silent at this, she was well aware of what that meant. He looked at his feet as they started walking down stairs to find Helena and Cain as he continued his story.

"His older sister had read up on Shadowhunting and saved Will, but the demon stung her, so when little Will woke up the next morning to find his sister dead, he believed the demon, he truly thought he was cursed." He said quietly. Sirena's eyes widened.

"Ohmygoodness, he was trying to keep someone from getting too close and being hurt, wasn't he?" she whispered as they reached the bottom of the stairs. He nodded. "By the time he found out that the curse was a lie…the woman he was in love with was engaged to another man." Sirena frowned. "He's good looking, why didn't he just win her back?" she asked. He sighed.

"Would you take away your dying _parabatai_'s love away from him if you had one?" he asked her. She gasped at this. He nodded and then smiled softly as they watched the boys try to pull a bruised Helena away from a bruised and a somewhat bloodied Cain. "Then Helena came along, and he fell in love." He mused. He turned to Sirena.

"Well, I really must go, I have a shapeshifter down at the Institute to train." He said before giving her a kiss on the forehead and walking out the door. Sirena sighed and turned to her makeshift family. She watched as Helena sat on the fireplace mantel, poking at the flames. She smiled softly as Helena absentmindedly played with her left ring finger, as though the Herondale ring was still on it.

Sirena was determined, now. She wouldn't let Helena give up on her first true love, she couldn't.


	13. This Is What You Get

_A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates! I'm in my last week of school (AKA everything is bogus! As in I'm just watching The Walking Dead in physics. Wewt Wewt!) so I'll be able to update! (:_

**Chapter Thirteen: This Is What You Get**

**Song Companion: Ohioisonfire by Of Mice & Men**

"Guys, where are we going?" Helena asked for the thousandth time. The _filios Santanae_ were walking through a light London rain…in the middle of the night. Helena was starting to freeze and could hear her teeth chatter. _You'd think being in an iceberg for a thousand years would make you immune to the cold._ She thought fleetingly.

Alejandre, who was on her left leading the group, looked down at her and smirked. "Patience, Helena. I'm just meeting up with a business partner of mine." He said. She glowered at him. "Why did we have to come? I could have stayed at Sirena's and—"

"Mope all day?" Troy, who was walking to her right, supplied. She crossed her arms and glared at the ground as they walked. "I haven't been moping." She muttered defiantly. "Oh yes you have, little miss negative Nancy." Emmet snickered from behind. Helena just pulled her arms closer to her and peeked up at Alejandre through her eyelashes.

"You still haven't answered my question." She murmured. He shrugged and wrapped an arm around her waist, earning a snort from Cain. "I don't trust him, and it'd be hard for me to fight off werewolves all on my own." He answered. She sighed. So the _filios Santanae_ were back, after all.

…_**Two Weeks Later at the Institute…**_

"I just don't understand!" Charlotte shouted angrily. Will looked up from his untouched plate to see an angry pregnant woman staring at the papers before her. Jem sighed. "Charlotte, maybe if you would let us help, you would." He said sincerely.

Henry, who was now behind his wife, rubbed her shoulders and gave her a chaste kiss on her cheek, "I think Jem is right on this one, maybe it's time we tell them." He said quietly. She nodded sadly and looked up at the occupants of the dining table.

"There have been…occurrences lately. Many people, in both the Mundane world and the Downworld, have been murdered. Even a few Shadowhunters have been." She sighed and shook her head. "It's been happening all over London lately…" she trailed off. Tessa frowned.

"Maybe it's Mortmain? Perhaps he is demonstrating his power and threatening people not to defy him?" She offered. Jem nodded thoughtfully. Charlotte shook her head. "No, there would be a pattern, and nothing so far has been found to indicate that Mortmain or his machines have been involved." She furrowed her brows. "The victims themselves usually aren't connected in any way, but one." Will raised a brow in question.

"It would seem they were all killed by the same person." She concluded. Will snorted. "Or group." He muttered. Everyone looked at him. "Will, what did you just say?" Jem asked curiously. Will hesitated. If he were to let it slip that he knew about the _filios Santanae_ and its members, it would put Helena in danger… but why did he care? He found himself playing with the ring he kept in his pocket and sighed, deciding to tell the truth…or most of it, anyways.

"Charlotte, this is a group doing all these killings, and they're killing off of silly whims or have offered their services as a sort of supernatural mercenary group." He said. Charlotte and Henry gaped at him. "You know who it is?" Tessa asked, slightly shocked. He nodded slowly and looked up at Charlotte and Henry and asked his question.

"What do you know of the _filios Santanae_?"

"Enough to know you should stay out of their way." A voice said from the doorway. Everyone looked up to see Magnus Bane striding into the room. Will blinked. "You know of them and didn't say anything?" Charlotte gasped. Magnus, not taking his eyes from Will nodded.

"But of course, I used to be lovers with one of them." He frowned slightly. "That was, of course, until a couple of them killed my parents." He said, clearly annoyed. Henry frowned. "Well, who is it? Even if it is unwise to stand against them we must, we are Shadowhunters after all." Henry pointed out.

Magnus glared at Will when he said this. "This is information I am not privy to telling." He said. Will blinked and looked back at the ring that now presided in the palm of his hand. Magnus was clearly telling him not to rat them out…but why? They're all murderers and Magnus hates them all, unless…. Will froze. Unless Magnus was trying to protect Helena because Helena was innocent!

He glared at his hand, closing his fist around the ring angrily. Why should he care so much if she were innocent? It's not like they'd ever be together, she broke his trust. _And I broke hers_. He thought. He groaned on the inside, because it was true. He promised he'd protect her and stick it out with her, and where were they now?

He was alone and brooding at the Institute, while she was alone and brooding with the _filios Santanae_. He sighed and looked up when he heard his name. "Yes?" he said dully. Jem frowned. "Will, have you not listened to a single word we've said?" He sighed. Will raised a brow in response. Tessa rolled her eyes.

"We asked if you've heard anything from…" she trailed off at the look she saw in Will's eyes. "What do you think, Tessa?" he spat. She winced at his words and watched as he angrily stood up and walked out of the room, off to walk the darkening streets of London no doubt. Tessa heard Magnus sigh and looked at him.

"Magnus forgive me if I seem rude, but why are you here?" She asked. He seemed hesitant before he spoke. "I'm here to speak to Will actually. Pardon me." He said before leaving and going out to find Will.

Magnus decided that the first place he'd check was the Devil's Tavern. He spotted him as soon as he set foot in the building. The boy was sitting at the bar, fingering a mug of beer. He sighed and watched Will as he gulped it down, wiping his mouth when he was done and demanded another one. Magnus frowned and walked up to the bar.

"Don't give him anymore." He told the bartender. The Demon looked at him dubiously as he cleaned two mugs with his four hands. "I'll pay double the amount of beer to not give it to him." he said, sliding money over the bar to the demon. The demon nodded and pocketed the money before going off to serve a small group that just came into the bar.

"Magnus, you're no fun." Will whined. Magnus frowned. "I'm quite alright with that, at the moment. Will, there's something we need to talk about." Will looked at him, brow raised. Will watched as Magnus pulled out a cog with a few wires stuck to it and placed it on the table. Will blinked.

"Is that from…?" he trailed off, looking at Magnus in confusion. He nodded. "Yes, it's one of Mortmain's automatons. It came to my house yesterday and self destructed after giving me its message." Magnus said quietly. Will raised a brow. "What was the message?" he asked. Magnus sighed.

"Mortmain wants Tessa, Will. And he wants her bad." He looked at Will uneasily as he spoke. "He has resorted to hiring the _filios Santanae_." He said.

The bar fell silent and all eyes turned to them at the mention of that name. Many of the Demons here were old Demons who knew not to mess with things, lest they be killed by the Shadowhunters, so most of them knew of the group. Magnus cleared his throat. "Perhaps we should speak of this elsewhere?" He suggested. Will nodded and the two walked out of the bar and wandered.

"So…he hired the _filios Santanae_?" Will asked. If this was indeed true, it would be so much harder for them to protect Tessa. Everyone of them could come into the Institute, except for the vampire, and Helena was with them, Helena who knew the Institute, could see through Tessa's Change, and the one person Will couldn't bear to fight.

Magnus nodded slowly. "Yes, but as a last resort." He said slowly. Will frowned. Magnus took the hint and continued. "He's offering a deal, Will. He said if you give yourself up, he'll spare everyone at the Institute's life and let Jem stay with Tessa." Will frowned. "And if I don't?" he asked. Magnus sighed. "He'll have the _filios_ _Santanae_ and a group of automaton's attack the Institute by force and kill everyone but Tessa and…" he trailed off. Will's eyes snapped up to meet Magnus'. "And what?" he demanded. Magnus sighed and ran a hand through his dark locks.

"He'll kill Helena."


	14. Everything Honest

**Chapter Fourteen: Everything Honest**

**Song Companion: Purified by Of Mice & Men**

_A/N: Sorry! I had meant to post this and a few other chapters yesterday as a birthday gift to myself but I hadn't foreseen getting sick on my birthday so I didn't update. BUT I'm making up for that now! Hope you all enjoy!_

"I can't stand this anymore! I have to tell her!" Sirena blurted. Helena looked up from a copy of _A Tale of Two Cities_ that she found and was learning to read in English with. She blushed a little when she realized all eyes except for Alejandre and Sirena's were on her. Alejandre and Sirena were glaring at each other.

"If you tell her—"

"You'll do what? This is my house, and don't forget I can Portal you into the thirteenth dimension if I want to!" she snapped. Alejandre growled at this but looked away in anger. Helena looked at Sirena in confusion.

"Tell me what? What am I missing out on here?" she asked. Sirena sighed and finished setting everyone's bowls of soup in front of them. "Helena, there's something you should know…it's about Will." Sirena said uneasily. Helena froze.

"What? What about Will? Is he okay?" She asked frantically. Sirena bit her lip, looked down, and then looked back up. "Helena, I'm so sorry for not telling you sooner but…Will, he's… he's giving himself up to the Magister."

Silence.

Helena felt her eyes water in anger, heartbreak, and betrayal. Why didn't they tell her? Why would Will do this? "Why?" she whispered. Sirena hesitated and then spoke. "To protect you and the Shadowhunters at the Institute…tonight at midnight, it'll happen in Hyde Park." She said quickly.

Alejandre slammed his hands on the table. "Sirena! Was it absolutely necessary that she knows that? She's going to go after him now!" he yelled angrily. Helena stood up as well, feeling more alive than she had in weeks. "You can bet on it." She said, starting to get up.

Alejandre grabbed her arm and yanked her to follow him. She jumped on his back and bit his ear, tugging hard. He yelped and pushed her to the floor, straddling her. She started kicking and screaming and punching as much as she could.

"Get the hell off of me! He needs me! I won't let him do this!" She screamed. "Helena, stop it this instant! He doesn't need you! If you don't let him do this, then you'll die!" He yelled. "I don't care!" She screamed. "I love him, Alejandre, don't you understand that? I will never let him throw his life away like that! Never! Now let me go!" she cried out as she kicked him in the gut and ran upstairs.

She found her way to the attic quickly and locked to door, putting a rune she saw in a book called the Codex on it to ensure that no one would enter. She raced to the small chest in the back of the room and flung the lid open. She looked into it nostalgically to see the last of her belongings—her white _filios Santanae_ gear, her Latin journal, a necklace with rings, and a steele.

She slowly picked up the necklace and fingered the smallest ring on it, her family ring. She smiled sadly as she put it on and moved on to her gear. She hesitantly took off her Shadowhunter gear and replaced it with the white one and took the steele. She looked at her old steele for a long time, hate evident in her eyes. The _filios Santanae _used runes that were a combination of demonic and angelic origins so that all the members could wear it. She remembered the painstakingly long hours it took to come up with and test these runes with Sirena. She shuddered at the thought. Slowly, she began to adorn herself with the runes she stripped over a thousand years ago.

She welcomed the burning sensation it brought to her skin, she felt truly alive now and knew what she was about to do was real. She had to go and stop Will. She wouldn't let Will throw his life away before he even started it.

After twenty minutes of this, she was finally finished with her task. She pulled on Will's old boots—her only reminder of him—and stuck her steele with it. Standing up onto her two feet, she slowly approached the door and rested her hand on it. _It was now or never._ She took a deep breath, opened it, and ran.


	15. As Our World Ignites

**Chapter Fifteen: As Our World Ignites**

**Song Companion: The Fallout by Crown the Empire**

"Will, you don't have to do this…" A soft voice trailed off.

Will looked back at Tessa, who had insisted on coming with him, and gave her a crooked half smile before turning back around. He and a few other Shadowhunters—including Jem, Charlotte, Henry, and Gabriel—were walking through the silent Hyde Park, the fall leaves crunching beneath their feet as they headed to a large clearing, hidden from mundane eyes.

Will shivered in the cold, but did not regret leaving his coat behind. If this was his last night to live, he wanted to feel every sensation to the fullest. The smell of the roses and poppies along the pathway, the crunch of leaves and gravel beneath his feet, the chilly breeze, every last detail revealed to him by the blue moon.

He sighed and watched as his breath went out in a swirl, visible in the cold. He soon found himself being filled with regrets. He never got to tell Jem how much he meant to him, to tell Tessa how much he loved her and wanted her to be happy with Jem, to be a better brother to his sister Cecily…to tell Helena that he loved her. The last two would hurt him the most.

He and his travelling party stopped when they entered the clearing. Will looked around at the grassy thing, at the ancient, rune-marked trees that had so many tales of the past in its core. Soon he would become one of those tales.

"Why, if it isn't Mr. Herondale." A voice said cheerfully. Will looked over to the voice and found Mr. Axel Mortmain on the other side of the clearing with two rather large automatons flanking his sides. The Shadowhunters then heard a humming and saw other metal creatures identical to the ones by Mortmain's side come out from the shadows, completely surrounding them.

Will glared and took a step back, taking a protective stance in front of Tessa as Jem did the same. "What the hell is this? We had a deal, Mortmain." Will hissed, glaring at him. Mortmain smirked. "But of course, they are merely here for…persuasion, should it be needed." He said sinisterly. Will mashed his teeth together and took a few steps towards Mortmain.

"Stop! Drop your weapons." Mortmain demanded, snapping his fingers. Two automatons walked to Will's side, almost daring him to disobey. Will clenched his teeth and threw his seraph blade, dagger, and pistol to the ground. Mortmain narrowed his eyes. "Drop the steele." He commanded. Will's eyes narrowed in response as he took his steele from his boot and dropped it on the ground.

"My my, Mr. Mortmain, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were afraid of me." Will said haughtily. Mortmain growled at this and Will soon found himself dropping to the ground, clutching his gut where one of the automatons by his side sucker punched him.

"Will!" Tessa cried, trying to make a run for him, alerting Mortmain to her presence once again. Jem held her back as a smirk appeared on Mortmain's face. "Tessa, darling! Finally reconsidered, have you?" he asked, sending a few automatons towards her. "I will never go with you! You despicable man!" she yelled angrily. Will groaned and looked at Jem as the automatons closed in on them.

"Jem! Go! Take Tessa and run!" he gasped when the automatons next to him kicked him in the gut, making him cough up blood. "Will…" Jem trailed off fearfully.

"GO!" Will roared, picking up his dagger and flinging it into the back of an automaton's head, making it stagger and fall against another automaton, creating a getaway for the other Shadowhunters.

"Oh Tessa, you can't escape! I thought you'd know that by now." Mortmain cackled as a few rogue Vampires and Werewolves also came out of the shadows, ready to attack the Shadowhunters. That's when it happened.

A figure darted out from the treetops and kicked a werewolf in the back of the head, sending him face first to the ground as the figure rolled onto the ground, took an arrow, and shot it point blank into the chest of an automaton. Will watched as fighting erupted between the Downworlders and Automatons and the Nephilim and the strange hooded figure.

The figure seemed small, and was wearing all white. White pants that tied off right above the ankle, a white sleeveless top that revealed the spirals of strange, unfamiliar runes wrapped around their arms, and white hooded cloak. Will looked at the person's boots, the only not white apparel, and realized with a shock that they were his. That's when it hit him.

"You!" Mortmain roared. William watched as Mortmain suddenly appeared behind Helena, grabbed her cloak, and flung her into a tree. She gasped as he held her neck against it. "You filthy thing! You dare betray me? I own you and your little band of friends, you do _not_ interfere with my works, and now you _will_ be punished." He growled. Helena just laughed. "Go ahead, I dare you." She said before spitting in his face and kicking him in the gut. He groaned and she rolled away from him and ran to Will.

She dropped to his side and examined him. "Will? Will! What the hell is the matter with you?" she seethed as she knocked the legs of one of the automatons next to him out from under it. The metal beast crashed to the ground and she ripped its head off with a strength that she _shouldn't_ have possessed. She disposed of the other one in the same manner as Will got to his feet shakily and grabbed his weapons.

"I could ask you the same, _Helena_. What the fuck is all of this and why are you here?" he hissed as he sliced through a vampire's chest as Helena dealt with a werewolf. Soon they were fighting back to back, Will slashing and stabbing with his seraph blade, Helena stabbing and shooting point blank with her bow and arrows.

"These are my runes and I'm trying to save you." She grunted. "I don't need any saving." He snorted, ducking out of the way of a blow, bringing Helena down with him so she wouldn't get hurt. She stared at him and he saw despair deep in her eyes. "Then why are you here?" she whispered before she was yanked away from him and thrown into the air. Will watched in amazement as she suddenly vanished like a cloud of…glitter?

"Helena!" he shouted. He then felt an arrow whiz past his ear and embed itself into its target's chest. Will turned and saw Helena standing behind him…with the rest of the _filios Santanae_. He smirked at her and she winked before stepping into action. "Sirena, curse the automatons. Cain, you and Alejandre go help the Nephilim. Troy and Emmet, you go take care of the Downworlders, whether it's done by means of violence or diplomacy, I don't care. Give 'em hell" She turned back to Will and smirked. "And you, you're coming with me." Will gave her that crooked smirk she fell in love with. "Yes, ma'am." He said with a sarcastic bow before turning and flinging his dagger into the chest of an enemy that came up behind him.

Helena dashed to his side. "Will, you and I are taking on Mortmain." She said. He nodded and they sped off where a small ring of automatons were standing…no doubt surrounding Mortmain, Jem, and Tessa.

This was it.

The end was near.

The Magister was going down.


	16. The Cause of Chaos is Our Own

**Chapter Sixteen: The Cause of Chaos Is Our Own**

**Song Companion: The One You Feed by Crown the Empire**

One two three.

One two three.

One two three.

Dip.

Laughter.

"Oh, Helena, you're a natural!" Will laughed. He spun me around and we continued with these dance steps he called the waltz. It was going to be part of our first dance once we were married. I had told Will I wanted a traditional, mundane wedding as well, and he complied.

But now, I know, a wedding will not happen.

I shook myself from my memories of Will in dark, fitted trousers and a white buttoned up shirt, the top buttons unbuttoned, his collar bone shining with a thin sheet of sweat, his dazzling blue eyes, his beautiful smile, the flowing marks that inked his porcelain skin.

"Will." I whispered.

Will, Tessa, Jem, Gabriel and I were currently surrounded by automatons and Mortmain, who was laughing and going back and forth with Jem and Tessa.

I took Will's hand next to mine as I stared at Alejandre across the clearing. We made eye contact and he knew what had to be done as well.

Will turned his attention to me. "Helena, now's not a good time—"

"Will." I said quietly.

Whatever emotion Will found in my voice made him stop. I looked at him, holding back the tears that threatened to form.

"Will, whatever happens…I want you to know that I'm so glad you found me and wouldn't have wanted anyone else to have found me in that bloody ice block. You gave me reason to live and I've never loved anyone the way I love you, and nothing will ever change that."

He stared at me in concern.

"Helena…" he whispered.

"My time is done, Will. No one is meant to live so long." I pulled my hand from his and stood up straight, turning to Mortmain. I took a couple steps from a frozen Will. I took my steele, my eyes meeting Alejandre's from across the clearing to see him doing the same, and so it began.

I felt the welcome sting of runes as they spilled from the tip of my steele and stained my skin in flowing patterns. I drew the one on my wrist last.

_Parabatai._

I dropped everything and called out, my voice ringing clear in the crisp night.

"Mortmain."

He abruptly stopped and turned his attention to me.

"It's time to end this, wouldn't you agree?" I asked, walking forward. He glared at me. "If you take one more step." He growled. I laughed.

"You'll what? Kill me? Freeze me for another thousand years?" I scoffed. He tensed. I smirked. "That's right, Mortmain. I know you're the one who sent that demon after me. Why you did it, I don't know and quite frankly I don't care at this point, but I do know that all of this ends tonight."

"You and me. I won't use my arrows or steele, and you won't use your automatons. " I watched as Mortmain considered this.

"Helena, no." Will growled, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards him. I looked at Will fiercely.

"I accept." Mortmain said after some deliberation.

"Helena." I turned to see Tessa looking at me in pain. She understood what I was doing, why I was doing this. "Take care of him." I whispered before kissing Will and pulling away from him. I walked to Mortmain as he did the same towards me.

Will watched in terror as Helena began to square off with Mortmain. What the hell was she thinking? She's going to get herself killed! He held his breath when he heard her strong and gentle voice ring out.

"Jem, Gabriel. Take Will and Tessa away from here. Alejandre…I'm sorry I wasn't a better friend…a better _Parabatai_ to you. Troy, Emmett…your debt to me has been repaid after my last demand: leave now and make sure the Nephilim return to the Institute. You've served your duty and I'm thankful to the both of you and am sorry for what I've made you. Cain…oh Cain." She choked up a little at this part.

"Cain I'm sorry for how much I've wronged you and for tricking you into this. I can only hope you could forgive me. Sirena…you know what to do." Suddenly, everyone struck into action.

Jem threw Tessa over his shoulder and made a break for it, Troy hot on his trail. Will felt Gabriel tug on his arm. "Get moving, Herondale." He grunted. Will ripped himself from him as Helena leapt into action. "Are you crazy, Lightwood? She needs my help!" Will snarled, pulling a seraph blade from his boot.

Will felt a hand clamp down on his shoulders.

"Pip squeak will be okay." A rough voice said. Will whirled around and came face to face with a near spitting image of himself. Cain. But Cain wasn't looking at him. His attention was on the kicking, punching, falling, jumping Helena. There was pain in his eyes, as though he was going to lose something precious to him.

"She knows what she's doing. I don't agree with her reasons, but she knows what she's doing." Cain turned to Will. "We better get our butts back to the Institute or she'll have our heads." He said, attempting to joke before everything shimmered green. Will turned to see Sirena casting a spell, disintegrating the automatons and creating a barrier around the Magister and the last of the Shadowhunter name.

Next thing Will knew, he, Sirena, Gabriel, Cain, and the other Nephilim in the clearing were in the Institute's Sanctuary. Moments later, Tessa and Jem burst through the doors. Will looked around the room to find everyone staring at him uneasily. He looked at Cain before he turned and walked away to the attic. He was about to have a long night ahead of him, full of doubt, worry, anxiety, and heartbreak.

I grunted as I was flung to the ground. Mortmain stepped on my chest and leaned all his weight onto his foot. "And just what did your little friend do?" he sneered. I gasped as I tried to answer. "She…she cast a barrier spell." I wheezed. He kicked me aside. "I know that you bloody wench!" he snarled. I stumbled to my feet and looked at him, wiping the blood from my busted lip.

"The barrier won't be released until one of us is dead. Only then will the victor leave." I smirked. Mortmain smiled. "Well then, in that case, I do believe I can finish up business. Time to stop playing around, wouldn't you agree?" he sneered walking towards me.

_Dip, duck, dodge, kick, punch._

"_Oomph!"_

"_Helena Helena Helena, what have I told you? Never under estimate your enemy!"_

"_Yes, father."_

"Just a little closer…" I murmured, clutching the sharp stick behind my back.

Three steps…

Two steps…

One step.

I jumped and plunged the stick into his heart. I smiled in victory…until I saw the look on his face. He seemed…satisfied? I stared feeling wet and looked down to find a dagger plunged in my stomach. I felt my jaw drop slightly.

"Was it really worth it, Shadowhunter?" Mortmain spat, sending blood drops onto my face. I looked up at the night sky and watched as the shimmering green barrier slowly disintegrated into nothingness, letting the rain that had begun some time ago to fall on us.

I closed my eyes and smiled as the frigid water splashed on my face. I felt the wind nip at me and sighed.

"Yes Mortmain, it really was."

With that, I shoved the stick deeper into his heart and watched as his eyes fluttered shut and he fell to his knees, bringing me down with him. With what little strength he had left, he harshly twisted the barbed knife in my stomach and ripped it out, causing us both to fall onto our backs. I gasped as the rain fell, hitting my gaping wound.

The last thing I remembered was the glittering night sky and Will's voice, calling my name. I closed my eyes and sighed. "Angels can be so cruel…" I whispered before I fell into the dark abyss.


End file.
